It's just a crush, right?
by thelifeoft
Summary: 'I mean, who doesn't fall a bit in love with a teacher at some point, can't do any harm.. right' Seventeen year old student Alex and her teacher Miss Mitchie Torres. Demena. Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, welcome! I read a lot of stories and decided to write my own! Let me know what you think! I can update fairly regularly and i've already started on chapter 2. Do you think i should stick with Alex's POV? Or do a few in Mitchie's (Miss Torres) aswell? All speech is going to be in italics aswell!

I don't own the characters, just the story, and i've changed a few names around to make it my own.

Hope you enjoy!

'I mean, who doesn't fall a bit in love with a teacher at some point, can't do any harm.. right?'

Alex's POV;

I was walking to my car for the first day of school after summer when my phone began to ring in my pocket. After fiddling with my jean pocket to get it out, I rolled my eyes when I saw the name that was flashing up on the screen, _'My Baby 3_', and instantly remembered that I needed to change it.

_'Hey baby, where are you? Schools about to start and I can't see you anywhere?_'

_'Hey, yeah I'm running late, mum was kicking off about me running out last night and leaving Justin to cover my shift_'

'_Oh sorry baby, you should've said! Try not to be late, I want to see you after school today and not in detention. We can carry on from last night if you know what I mean'_

I rolled my eyes at this, why does everyone assume I'm always trying to get into trouble…

_'Lex?!_'

'_Hmm, yeah Bella?_'

'_Hurry up Lex, the bells about to ring!_'

'_Shit! Yeah I'm coming, see you in a bit, bye_'

I fumbled through my bag looking for my keys and then jumped into the driver seat after chucking my bag onto the passenger side. As I assumed I would, I arrived to school 15 minutes late into tutor time and rushed as fast as possible to my classroom when I was rounding the last corner to the room.

'_Russo!_'

Shit! I turned around to see my Principal, Mr O'Connor walking towards me.

'_Yes sir?_'

'_Well I shouldn't be surprised but really Alex? It's the first day of school of your Senior year, couldn't you at least try to be on time for that?'_

_'Sorry sir, I had car trouble_'

_'Whatever you say Alex, if I see or hear that you've been late again this week, expect to see yourself on duty every lunchtime next week'_.

'_Yes sir'_

'_Well hurry on, your almost 20 minutes late now, I don't think your new tutor is going to be impressed'_

As I turned around I rolled my eyes again, expect to see a lot of that. New teacher?! Well thank god for that! If I have to deal with another year of old and dreary Mr 'Red tie green socks' Smith, I might've died of boredom.

As you might've noticed, I have a bit of a reputation. I spent most of the summer drinking, smoking, getting high, sleeping all day and partying all night and hooking up. I was late to school at least twice a week and I liked to skip lessons whenever possible with my best friends Sophia and Miley. I always seemed to be the one who got caught though, typical! I was clever and did well enough, but I didn't like school so I tended to either sleep or listen to music in class, and the teachers gave up on me a longggg time ago.

I got to my classroom and opened the door to see possibly the finest woman I have ever seen in my entire seventeen years of being alive! She was stood behind her desk with a folder in one hand, pen in the other, and was going through something with the class.

I must've been stood staring for awhile as she looked up and made her way towards me, and my god, she looked even hotter face on. She was wearing a tight knee length black pencil skirt with a white shirt without the buttons done all the way up that if she bent over, you'd definitely see her perfectly shaped cleavage. She had black lace up wedges on and her long wavy dark brown hair was pulled up into a high messy ponytail. Her face was pure perfection, she had minimal make-up on which allowed for her freckles to show through, a cute cleft chin and black rimmed glasses. When I finally looked into her eyes I almost gasped, her big brown eyes were the most mesmerising pair she had ever come across, which stood out with the black mascara she had on which made them stand out even more. Just so sexy. Damn it Russo!

This whole exchange happened in a matter of seconds as when I saw her lips moving she was walking towards me. Gosh those big lips look so ki…

_'You must be Alexandra. I'm Miss Torres, your new tutor. Could you wait outside and I'll be out in a moment_'

This was met with a chorus of deep_ 'ooooohs_' and '_Russo! Russo!_' from the idiot boys in my class.

'_Quiet now!_' She sounded stern and unimpressed.

I could feel my cheeks starting to blush.. what the hell!? I don't blush at anyone. I glanced at my friends who looked highly amused and then at Bella who was staring with her brows burrowed. Shit, looks like I'm in trouble again.

I looked at Miss Torres again, '_Y-yeah s-sure_', and with that turned around and closed the door behind me and went to lean against the lockers to the right. Great, now I stutter too, jeez, why is she so hot for. A few minutes later I heard the door open so I turned to face her, still leaning against the lockers.

'_Well Alexandra, not the best start to the year and to your new tutor, why are you so late?_'

'_It's Alex_', I hated being called Alexandra, only my family can do it when there angry at me, and even then I hate it.

_'Sorry?_'

'_My names Alex_'

She looked at me for a second before starting again.

_'So Aleeex_', why did she drag my name out, it's making me feel all funny inside. '_Why are you so late?_'

For some reason I couldn't lie, so again as my blush crept back onto my cheeks, I went to tell my story, this time telling the truth. '_Sorry, I stayed up late and then woke up really late, sorry again'_.

Miss Torres looked at me again, as if looking to see whether I was lying or telling the truth._ 'Ok, well I really didn't want to do this on the first day but you've got detention after school to make up for missing the first half an hour. You can go take a seat now, your timetable is on your desk as I believe your friends saved you a seat'._

With that she looked at me again for a second, almost studying my face, before turning around and going to open the door, looking back just as my eyes had crept down to look at her perfectly shaped ass. Shit! I looked up, said sorry and then walked past her into the classroom with the biggest blush on my cheeks before taking my seat, which happened to be at the back, with Bella on my left and Sophia and Miley on my right. I gave Bella an apologetic look before mouthing, _'I got detention'_ and she shook her head. I looked to my right to see my friends smirking at me, why can't they ever be late either. I groaned as I looked down at my schedule to see I had double maths, break, history, science, and then after lunch, English and then art. I had to get through the whole day before I had my favourite subject, Art. It was only when Miss Torres told us to start getting ready to go that I glanced down to see who was teaching Art, Miss Torres. Great!

As the bell went, Bella stood up beside me, leant over and gave me a quick kiss on my lips, which I then glanced over to look at Miss Torres who was stood at the door looking. As our eyes locked with each other, I noticed she had a shocked expression on her face. Well that's great, she probably hates gay people.

Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I'm gay, and Bella is my sort of girlfriend, more my old friend who became my summer hook-up. As she noticed she'd been starting, she turned to the other students and started to say bye to them as they left the class. As we were at the back, as I made my way towards the door, Bella grabbed hold of my hand and I noticed Miss Torres look down at our hands quickly, screwing up her face ever so slightly, and then turning away before looking up again.

'_Have a good day girls, don't forget your detention after school Alex_'.

I nodded before grunting as we made our way out the door. I turned to look at Bella who looked pissed. Jeez what is this girls problem, all we do is meet up with each other, 'talk' and 'watch a movie' before we end up making out and having sex. We barely do anything else.

_'Lexxxx!'_, what is it with people dragging my name out today. '_You got detention, I've got work this evening, we won't have enough to meet up!_'.

_'Sorry Bells, I couldn't help it, you kept me up too late last night baby_'. I smirked at her, knowing my charm usually worked a treat over her, and in turn, she smirked back at me before grabbing me by the waist and kissing me. I have to say, I don't really have any feelings for her other than friendship with the added bonus of benefits, but she is an amazing kisser, and as I placed my arms around her neck, sliding my hands into her hair, she groaned into my mouth before hearing someone clearing their throat.

We turned to see Miss Torres stood at the door looking at us. Shit. She looked away before clearing her throat again, glaring at me, '_Girls, get to class please, don't want another detention do we Alex?_'.

I shook my head before grabbing Bella's hand and heading towards our first lesson. The rest of the day was as boring as normal, me and my friends went off to have a smoke during break at the back of school as Bella went off to meet with her cheerleading friends. The next two subjects were just as boring so I put my headphones in and got my iPod out, putting my Demi Lovato playlist on and scribbling away in my drawing notebook. I couldn't help but think back to Miss Torres' reaction to me kissing Bella this morning, she was definitely shocked, I couldn't tell if it was because she was uncomfortable about seeing us make out, or just disgusted that she saw two girls kissing. I wonder if there's any way I can bring it up in our detention tonight without being too obvious about what I was talking about. I just hope I don't stutter like I have been doing with her today already.

Lunch came around soon enough and I made my way to the cafeteria to join my friends for lunch, there was a big group of us who sat together, because Bella was a cheerleader, a lot of her friends would join us, plus there was Sophia and her boyfriend Nick, and Miley and her boyfriend Jake, along with some of their guy friends. We occupied two big long tables at the back of the hall and most people would stay away with us. I'm fairly popular at school, not because I want to be, more just because of my 'I don't care' laidback attitude I have to life. That and the fact that half the girls in the school seem to want to hook-up with me! I don't really understand why, I've always been fairly nice, and I have good friends, but a lot of kids here find me intimidating, and I guess that just made me a lot more popular. I have a lot of issues at home and personally so I like to stick to the same friends, which made it easier to be with Bella, as we were already friends. I don't do relationships, it's too much stress on my already stressful life. The only person who knows about my home life is Sophia. She's been my best friend since we bumped into each other on the first day of kindergarten, so 12 years later and she knows everything there is to know about me.

When we had 10 minutes left of lunch, I quickly kissed Bella bye before grabbing Miley and Sophia and going off to have a quick smoke before the bell went. Me and Sophia were in English together so we said bye to Miley and made our way to the lesson. '_How'd you manage to be late on the first day idiot?_'

_'It's not my fault alright, Bells kept me up most of the night with that wicked tongue of hers and then I got high as a kite_'

'_Ughh Lexie please, that is waaaaay too much information for my ears to handle, I know you have a good sex life but leave it in the bedroom please'_

'_Ohh please little miss innocent, you and Nick would fuck each other all day long if you could_', I made a gesture with my hand which made her punch me in the arm before laughing at me.

_'Doesn't mean I have to talk about it though'_.

We got to English and our teacher told us about the new book we were going to be doing this term, 'The Kite Runner', so as any good Senior class teacher would do, she stuck the dvd on and we watched the first 45 minutes of the film. I'd already watched it a few times before so after a while I felt Sophia nudge me and she passed a piece of paper over.

_'I forgot to ask, how's everything at home since last week?_'

_'Ok I guess, dad's gone off with his bimbo again after sticking around for the summer and getting his money from the shop, mum's started drinking again and she hit me last night that's why I went to Bella's and was late today and didn't come home til 3am'._

_'Oh Lexie, remember you can stay with me whenever you need too, remember my mum knows there's issues and she loves you to pieces_'

'_Well doesn't everyone? ;)'_

'_Cheeky ;) How are you though?_'

'_Alright I guess, looking out for Max the poor kid, he's starting to realise everything that's happening. But I'm ok, I promise :)_'

Just as Sophia was about to pass me a note back, our teacher flicked the light on, told us to go and buy the book and start reading, then sent us off to our last lesson. I stood outside talking to Sophia as she made sure that I really was okay and that I needed to stop smoking weed and getting high. I was the only one who smoked that, not at school but the others just did normal cigarettes. We ended up talking until second bell and then I realised I was late. For Art. With Miss Torres. Shit!

I literally legged it to the class the other side of the school to be the last one in the hall and the door closed. Crap! I made my way to the door and as I walked in and about to apologise for being late, she stopped doing roll call, without even looking up, and asked me to wait outside with that stern voice again. Ughhhh! How did she even know it was me, I know I'm normally late but she was still doing roll call and I'm not the only student in this school who goes to classes late. Just as I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed rather loudly, I heard her clearing her throat again and stood facing me with her arms crossed. How did she get there without me hearing!?

'_Alex! Late again, you're really not making a very good impression are you? Mr O'Connor warned me about your behaviour and attitude when he realised I had you for tutor and Art but really, twice on the first day?_'

I scoffed at that, of course Mr O'Connor would be going around warning everyone about me. Prick!

'_Of course he would!_'

'_And what do you mean by that?'_

I looked down before sighing and saying, _'Nothing, can I go in now please?_'

She did that whole trying to look at me and figuring me out look again before standing back and letting me go past, not before adding, '_this means you've got an extra 15 minutes on your detention today, nice start!_'

I rolled my eyes with my back to her and made my way to a back bench so I could sit on my own, Art is the only subject where I like to be on my own, I'm fairly good at it, not to brag, but I find it an easy way to get my emotions out without actually telling people. I talk to Sophia enough, but I don't go deep, that is not Alex Russo's style.

I got my essential things out and looked up as Miss Torres began to speak, with me listening to each and every word intently. _'Afternoon class, if you don't know me already my name is Miss Torres and I'll be teaching you this year. I figured a good way to get to know each other would be to do a quick drawing, so on the piece of paper in front of you, I want you to draw something from a favourite holiday of yours, and then explain it to the class, whether it's a symbol of where it is, something you did, the people you went with, you've got 10 minutes to get going. And don't worry, this is to do with a topic for the next term. Ok well get drawing then'._

And with that I got my pencil out and started to draw my favourite memory from my favourite holiday. It was Mexico about 5 years ago with my whole family visiting my Grandparents from my Mum's side of the family. It was long before all our family trouble started and when Max was only 5 years old. I drew the view of the beach, as if I'm looking out from far behind and looking down at all my family sitting around on the sand and laughing. My main focus though was the background, the sea and the buildings off to the right, and more specifically, a bench and tree where I spend most of my summers drawing and escaping. Just as I finished up my sketch, Miss Torres stood up from her seat and came around to sit on the front of her desk. Why is she so hot, and what's even better, I don't think she even realises it. With all my staring, she had glanced over at me and a smile formed on her face.

'Alex, why don't you start first?'

Crap, I stood up and made my way to the front of the class and stood next to her desk, far away as possible before showing my drawing around to the class.

'_Erm well, this is from a holiday to Mexico about 5 years ago visiting my Grandparents with my family. We went every summer until 2 years ago but this sticks out more as my little brother Max had just turned 5 and understood more about where we were so we had a lot of fun together. This is my view as I stand back looking and this is all my family sitting down on the sand, and erm, yeah'._

I turned to look at Miss Torres who was looking back at me with intrigue in her eyes. '_Wow Alex, that's amazing for a quick sketch, nobody told me you were great at Art'._

I rolled my eyes again, as usual. '_Well they wouldn't, our last teacher was a crank who knew nothing about Art_'. With that I earned a few laughs from the rest of the class and turned to Miss Torres who looked like she was trying hard not to laugh aswell. '_Ok well Alex, that's a great drawing and everything, but why is it your favourite? Why is it significant?'_

'_Erm well, it's not necessarily my family it's about, it's erm, about the tree and more so the bench in the background, and my view to the sea. Erm I used to go every day and draw the sea and the location. There was never one day that was the same. That's it really'._

I turned to look at Miss Torres, and yet again my blush crept back onto my cheeks as I noticed her staring at me with her mouth open into a small 'o' shape. With that I made my way back to my seat and listened as Miss Torres got everyone else to take their turn. As quick as the lesson started, we started to pack our stuff away just as the bell went signalling the end of day. Not quite for me, my 45 minute detention was about to start. I text my mum quickly to say i'd be late and then I stayed sat in my seat tracing my finger onto my drawing when I heard a stool scraping the floor and looked up to see Miss Torres had come and sat next to me. I hadn't even realised the class was empty and the door was closed I was in that much of a daydream.

'_Penny for your thoughts?_'

I looked down and laughed again before looking at her again, unsure of what to say. I just assumed I'd sit here for 45 minutes whilst she got on and did whatever she needed too.

_'Alex, are you okay?'_

'_Hmm, yeah I'm fine. Just tired'_

'_Oh yeah, your late night! Anything to do with that Bella girl?_'

Well that was weird, why would she assume straight away it was anything to do with that, even if it was right.. and the way she said 'that Bella girl'. I blushed again before answering, why does she do that to me!

'_Erm I guess kind of!_'

_'Sooo, is she your girlfriend? Or do you just make out with anyone?_'

I burrowed my brows, either she's assuming or she's heard a lot about me. Noticing my delayed reaction, she must've realised what she said as she threw her hand to her mouth and her eyes went wide.

'_Alex I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that, I didn't even realise what I'd said! I'm so sorry that was so inappropriate and…_'

I cut her off with, '_look it's fine don't worry, I'm sure you've heard all about me and the way I am. It's nothing new for teachers to not like me'_.

'_Alex honey', _she called me honey..._ 'I don't dislike you. I actually find you rather interesting, especially your little talk earlier. I suppose I have heard stuff but it's none of my business. I'm really sorry, nothing to do with me'._

She looked away guiltily before looking back at me again, '_you can go now, I'll see you tomorrow Alex, don't be late'_. Weird, that was definitely not 45 minutes. I got up and grabbed my stuff before making my way to the door, as I went to grab the handle, I turned around to talk to her again as she made her way to her desk shaking her head. _'It's fine honestly miss, and by the way, no, she's not my girlfriend_'. With that I smiled at her and waved bye, not before turning back and seeing her taking her seat with a confused look on the face, noticing an ever so small smile.

Hope that was okay, let me know what you think. Also, as i'm from England, could someone explain how a typical school day goes in America... as in how many lessons you have in a day, how long you have for breaks and lunches, and how long each lessons are typically? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows so far, great to see it's been noticed already in one day, much appreciated!

I'm going to try and not rush it, but if you think i am, let me know so i can try and slow the pace down a bit. Anything you'd like to see happen in the next few chapters then let me know!

Mitchie's POV;

As Alex walked out the door I was partly bewildered. So what I'd heard must be partly true, she doesn't have a girlfriend yet she goes around making out with that Bella girl, clearly means something is going on. Even though I said it was none of my business, I really wanted to know.

I hadn't realised how long I'd been sat thinking until the cleaner knocked on the door to start cleaning the room. I quickly put away some art work into the store cupboard before gathering my things and heading towards the office on my way out. I don't know why I'm so intrigued by Alex, she's just a kid who gets in trouble. Maybe she just reminds me of myself 5 years ago, and I felt the need to help her. Either that or the fact that she is absolutely beautiful.

Waaaait! What are you thinking Mitchie! She's a kid. Just a kid. A kid who happens to be my student.

As I got to the office I noticed Mr O'Connor shuffling through some papers. I was hoping to miss him as I'd noticed during my interview that he had a habit of droning out conversations. I quickly tried to grab my folder out of my bag to hand it in when he looked up confused,

'_Miss Torres, you here rather late! How was your first day?_'

'_Yes I had a student in detention, but only for 20 minutes, then I just wanted to get the art room tidy before I left. But today was good thank you, the kids seem good enough'_

_'Detention on the first day! Oh dear! Oh!_', he seemed to stop and think for a second before starting again, '_need I ask, but Russo?_'

Damn this kid did have one hell of a reputation, poor girl, no wonder she thinks the teachers hate her.

'_Yes, she was late to tutor and then last lesson Art_'

_'She never learns a thing does that girl, I told her this morning but she never listens. As of next Monday she'll find herself on lunch time duty. I did warn her_'

'_Duty? What's that?_'

'_When some kids don't think detention is enough, we do lunch time duty. Each teacher rotates every 3 weeks and spends one lunch time doing hall duty with whichever student has messed about. I was actually just getting copies of the rota printed for the teachers so here you go'_

He then picked up a sheet from the papers he had and handed it over before waving bye and disappearing into his office. As I turned to make my way towards the exit I searched through the days to see when I had mine. Monday, next week. With Alex.

I spent the rest of the evening sorting out lesson plans for Art and then lastly onto the term plan for the Senior year class. There topic this term was going to be about places they found sanctuary in, where they felt safe, why they felt safe. After awhile I thought back to what Alex has said of her painting, the way she drew it made her look like an outsider to her family, like she wasn't apart of them, she seemed happy when she talked about her little brother though, he must be a good kid if she thinks that highly of a ten year old boy.

After a while, my thoughts had faltered from working and lesson plans to what Alex looked like. Her long thick dark brown hair that was wavy and shiny made her big brown eyes stand out just that much bigger. She'd been wearing her hair down, and her fringe swept across the face. She had a smoldering look going on and if she ever glared at you, you'd probably know about it. Her lips were pink and juicy and you could see she had a hint of some shiny lip balm on that made them stand out just that bit more. Her long and slim legs stood out in her black ripped skinny jeans and she'd been wearing a tight black top underneath a unbuttoned black and purple checked shirt and black converse. She looked chilled and comfortable, and I don't think she realises just how stunning she really is. She still had a little baby face going on, but that just made her look even cuter.

Cute? Did I just think my student was cute? What is going on wi- .. I got cut off to the sound of the house phone ringing. I reached over the sofa to the side table and grabbed the phone without looking who was on the other line.

'_Mitchie baby, please don't hang up on me, please, I miss you, so so much! Please listen t-_'

_'Listen here Rox, I told you to not call me again. I told you I never want to see you again. I don't want to even hear your voice right now. I'm moving on and by the way, first day teaching today, it went well thanks, so if that's all, bye'_, and with that I hung up.

Roxy was my ex-girlfriend of 3 years, we met a few months into my first year at University as she moved into the dorm next to me when someone got kicked out a few months into the school year. We were really happy for a long time until I started my teaching placements and was busy a lot more and we didn't get to spend too much time together. One evening when I was meant to be staying at school until 8pm, I got sent home early because I was ill and wasn't necessarily needed. When I got back to our flat we shared I was so tired and ill I decided to head straight to bed, not noticing the pieces of clothing scattered across our living room. As I inched closer to the bedroom door, I started to hear moaning noises and assumed Rox had her vibrator out. I had been tired lately so she'd had to find her own way of release when she needed too. I became aroused hearing her moans and as I opened our door to our bedroom, I heard something else, someone else.

'_Rox?_'

She jumped up eyes wide open, pushing the girl aside, her face becoming visible, her face shattering my world that just bit more. My best friend. MY Carly.

_'Carly?_'

'_Mitch, please, it's not what it looks like_', I scoffed, clearly it's exactly what it looks like.

I didn't even respond, I simply slammed the door, ran to the front door with tears in my eyes, and grabbed the car keys and my bag in the process and made my way to the car, I pulled away hearing Roxy shouting my name. I never spoke to Carly again, my best friend of 15 years had just shattered the last 3 years of my life. She tried on many occasions, often turning up, resulting in me slamming the door in her face. 4 months later and shes finally given up. I went home a few days later when I realised Roxy would be at work. I got all her shit together, and put it outside the front door, called the locksmith, and placed an envelope on the front door telling her I wasn't going to open the door, I wasn't going to speak to her again, and I had no interest in hearing her out. She knocked a few times but I didn't care, I was curled up on my sofa crying my eyes out. A few days later, I was done. I got rid of anything to do with her, I got my dad to help me get rid of the bed and we repainted the bedroom and I brought a new bed. I'd heard from a friend that Roxy was living with Carly, and that was the final straw. I was done.

All the thinking and the phone call had thrown me back into the headache that happened all those months ago, so much so I had a banging pain in my head that I quickly decided I'd had enough for the night and headed to bed.

The next day I woke up feeling down, Roxy always knew how to put a downer on a good mood, especially mine. I wasn't in the mood for any shit today, and I wasn't going to put up with any kids pissing around in my lessons, I just wanted a quiet day.

After sorting out my art classroom for the day, I made my way to my tutor classroom ten minutes early to find Alex stood outside the door staring into space. I smiled knowing she'd clearly made an effort to be on time today, hell she was even early.

'_Good Morning Alex!'_

She clearly didn't hear me approaching as she jumped slightly before looking towards me and smiling, _'Morning Miss Torres_', I turned to unlock the door, not before noticing her blush again. I made my way into the classroom expecting her to follow me in, but after a few seconds I noticed that wasn't going to happen so I called out to her, _'Alex honey, you can come in if you want too!_'

With that, she turned into the room, muttering a _'thanks_' before making her way to her seat at the back and throwing her head down onto her desk. She looked adorable right now, but clearly someone was lacking sleep from last night, just like myself. _'Tired?_'

She looked up and smiled that smile of hers again, _'Yeah, I couldn't get to sleep, and then when I did I got woken up early so I got ready and went for a walk'_.

_'I see, your rather early, I'm guessing that's highly uncommon for you?'_, earning a nod of her head in response. '_So I bumped into Mr O'Connor last night, he heard you'd gotten detention and told me about his talk with you, I'm guessing he'll talk to you anyways, but I'm afraid you've found yourself on duty next week'._

'_Ohh crap!_', and with that she grunted and put her head into her hands.

'_Hey, language, and it's not too bad, apparently I've got it too, don't know what I did wrong to land myself with that though_', trying to lighten her mood. This made her smile as she looked up before apologising, _'sorry miss, and no, you just became a teacher, that's your punishment'_.

Cheeky, _'hey, my job is perfectly fine thank you, I just don't want to spend my lunch walking around looking for troublemakers'_.

'_yeah yeah, so when is your duty?_'

'_Monday, so I expect to see you on time and ready to be on the watch, don't want to get into any more trouble do you?_', she shook her head and muttered something, obviously thinking I hadn't heard, but I did.

_'honey, not all of us are awful teachers, i'm your teacher and from what I've already seen, you have a massive amount of talent in art, and I do care. Are you sure you're okay?'_

She looked up at me with her face all scrunched up, so cute. No! Stop it Mitchie! She looked like she was about to say something when Bella bounced into the room, with Miley and Sophia in tow. I glanced at Alex and saw her frown before quickly replacing it with a smile as Bella went up to her and kissed her on the lips. I couldn't help but look, but regretted it straight away when Alex turned to look at me quickly, with a blush to her cheeks and a small smile on her face. I looked down, frustrated with myself for one, looking, and two, getting caught!

As the students began to arrive, I found it easier to focus on anything but Alex and her three friends at the back. Eventually another one of my students came up to my desk and touched me on my shoulder, obviously trying to get my attention. I jumped, startled by getting knocked out of my trance and looked up to see Mr Trouble Maker himself, Sam Jacobs._ 'Sorry Sam, did you want something?_'

'_Yes Miss, I was just wondering if you needed any help this morning, any heavy lifting or something like that, I've got these big muscles so I can carry anything_', and with that he proceeded to lift his shirt sleeve up before turning back to his mates who were all laughing and smirking. I glanced around the classroom to see everyone looking on with amusement, finally my eyes resting on Alex who was looking straight at me, with a small frown appearing. I turned my attention back to Sam, after thinking of something he could do, my mind reached a black before I noticed Alex motioning with her head. I looked to see what she was looking at, and in the corner of the room there was an old desk that was basically in pieces that needed moving. I realised why she thought of that as just outside the classroom, you could see the rubbish bins of to the right. I smiled before turning back to Sam and giving him something for his muscles.

_'Sure Sam, see that desk over there, take it out to the bins please'_, and with that he winked at me and said, '_no problem miss_' before smirking at his friends and going off to the table. I looked at Alex and saw her smirking before looking at me, eyes locked on each other, before a friendly smile settled on both our faces. It took Sam a good twenty minutes before he was anywhere ready to start taking it out, he had managed to undo all these pieces and laid the planks on top of each other before making his way out the door. It was another ten minutes before he had reached outside, clearly struggling. I got up and moved towards the window, just in time for him to drop all the planks and look up to see if anyone saw, and we did, because from my reaction of bursting into laughter, the rest of the class had jumped up and ran to the windows, all to see Sam look up in utter mortification, before looking down and picking up the pieces.

I told the class to sit down and as I turned around I bumped into Alex, not noticing that she was stood behind me, or how close she was. Our arms brushed past each other as she apologised, sending a shiver down my back. _'It's okay, don't worry, and thank by the way_', and with that I winked at her and made my way to my desk. I watched her make her way back to her desk just as the door to the room opened, and with that Sam trudged in before sending a glare in my direction and taking his seat, not before telling his friends to _'fuck off_' and putting his head down onto the desk. I laughed at first then spoke, _'language Sam, but thanks for that, stops me from having to get the maintenance guys coming in later'._ With that he looked up and was about to say something as the bell went, instead grunting and grabbed his bag and was first out the door. That cheered my mood up for the day alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Follow me on twitter if you have any questions or so you can be updated more often; TheLifeOfTeeee

This one will be a bit more intense but nothing will happen between them just yet.

Alex's POV;

I was thinking about how the shiver ran down my back when my arm had brushed again Miss Torres' arm that I hadn't realised the bell had gone and Bella was trying to get my attention. I was only knocked out of my thoughts by Bella leaning down and pecking me on the lips, 'come on Lex, the bells gone', and with that I looked up before grabbing my bag and standing up.

'_Sorry Bella, I was thinking_', I glanced at her and noticed the confused look on her face so I gave her a small smile in return. I glanced at Miss Torres who was stood at the door watching our exchange, no expression showing on her face, which was the opposite to her big smile and laughing only ten minutes before.

'_Come on girls, I've got to lock up'_

With that I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her out the door before giving Miss Torres a quick smile and saying '_bye_'. We made our way to history and I was thankful that I didn't have Art today. My history teacher started talking when she asked if we could hand in our assignment we had to do over summer. I grabbed my bag and started to panic when I realised I'd left my folder in tutor, I swore under my breath before raising my hand, '_yes Alex?'_

'_Erm, I've done it but it's in my folder which I think I left in tutor. Can I go get it please?_'

The teacher sighed before writing me up a hall pass, '_be quick please and try not too interrupt any classes'_, I let go of Bella's hand before retrieving the hall pass and making my way to the tutor room praying silently that another teacher was using the room. As usual I had no such luck so I turned and made my way towards the Art block and realised I'd need Miss Torres to come and open the door. When I got to her class I paused outside before knocking, listening to her voice as she gave her class instructions. Not long after I knocked she came to the door and had that same expressionless face that she had on earlier. '_Hello Alex, what can I do for you?_'

'_Erm well I'm in class now and I've got to hand in an assignment but I've left my folder in the tutor room so I went to look but there's no class in there and I really don't want another detention on the second day so I was wondering if you could come and open the door? Sorry I really didn't want to disrupt your class'_. As I finished I was out of breath for talking so fast that my face started to turn pink which made me even more flustered.

'_Well that was a quick speech, erm it's fine sure, wait here a sec'_, she made her way into her class and grabbed her keys before telling the class to behave and that she'd be back in a few minutes. When she came out I smiled before turning in the direction of the class. '_So, what lesson are you in?_'

'_History, we had an assignment to hand in which is in the folder and I don't want to get in trouble again as I know the teacher won't believe me otherwise'_

'_Ohh, I thought you were little miss trouble around here?_'

I shrugged, again unsure of what to say. '_Don't worry honey I'm only messing. How are you anyway? You looked lost in thought in tutor, everything ok with you and Bella?_'

I looked at her again, wondering why she'd think it was to do with Bella, '_erm I'm fine, just thinking, and were fine, she's just a friend'_

'_But your dating?_'

She unlocked the door and I walked in to grab the folder, thankful my back was turned to her, '_erm I dunno, erm, it's nothing really_'

'_Oh I see, I've noticed you seem to be fairly popular around here. I've seen the way everybody crowded around you at lunch yesterday'_

I walked back to the door after grabbing my folder and shrugged, '_sure I guess, I dunno why though, I'm nothing special'_

'_Don't be silly, you're a very pretty girl Alex!_', after a few seconds she started to blush realising what she'd said. She looked adorable right now.

'_Thanks, erm and thanks for letting me get this, see you later miss'_, and with that I took off for my classroom in hope of shrugging of the thoughts that had been clouding my mind for the last two days.

I went back to history and the last half hour dragged along just as long as the rest of the day. The rest of the week was pretty much the same. I tried to avoid Miss Torres whenever possible and tried to avoid any physical contact with Bella in front of her. I'd met up with Bella at her house almost every night and every night we'd had sex. On Friday afternoon I'd got a text from my mum telling me to get home after school straight away. I didn't want to get into any arguments or risk getting hit before the party tomorrow night so I rushed back as soon as the end of day bell had rang.

When I got home I went upstairs to change and found Max up in his room playing, I was glad that he was away and out of sight of Mum who was currently spread out across the sofa with a bottle of wine in her hand. There was a note on the table that told me I had to work in the sub shop until close tonight, which was 8pm. I made my way downstairs and relieved Justin of his shift and started taking orders and cleaning whilst our cook was out the back doing all the food. I was always thankful that we'd made more than enough money over the years to hire someone else to do the food. Even though we had money, our parents always made me and Justin work in the sub shop on minimum pay so that they wouldn't have to pay anyone else. We had two other staff members who worked during the day when me and Justin were at school.

It was getting up to about 7pm, and we only had two other customers in the shop so I'd started to clean when the door opened and in walked Miss Torres with a man who was probably about the same age as her, early twenties. I made my way to the counter when Miss Torres looked up and smiled at me. I took note of what the man look like, tall, handsome, short dark brown hair with a small sort of quiff going on. He was wearing jeans, a black top and a black leather jacket, I soon realised his name was Ryan when Miss Torres told him to go grab a seat.

'Hey Alex, so this is where you work then?'. I nodded, 'yeah my parents own it so I work here after school with my brother. But anyways, what do you fancy?'. She ordered her food and drinks before paying and making her way over to her table. I tried not to look but every now and then I'd glance over to look at her, often locking eyes as she'd glance over to look at me. About ten minutes later I grabbed there food and took it over to the table before realising the other 2 customers had gone and left the trays on the tables to be cleaned away. _'So Alex, are you a student of Mitchie's, sorry I mean Miss Torres?_' Ryan asked.

I nodded before looking at Miss Torres who had a frown on her face and then quite obviously kicked Ryan in the leg under the table. He shouted '_oww!_' and shot a look at Mitchie, I mean Miss Torres, just as I heard my mother shout as she made her way over to me, drink in one hand, and swaying. '_ALEX, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I DON'T PAY YOU TO TALK YOU SILLY BITCH!_', I was stood frozen looking at Miss Torres with eyes wide open that I hadn't realised how close my mum was until she swung me around and slapped me across my right cheek before shouting again, '_NOW GET OVER THERE AND CLEAN THOSE TABLES!_'. In that time Ryan had jumped up to stand in front of me and Miss Torres had her arms around me, I was still so shocked that I don't think I even blinked. Mum had hit me before, but never in front of anyone else.

I could hear Ryan telling my mum to '_back off'_ and she telling him to fuck off and who did he think he was. I was still so shocked, no, more embarrassed that I hadn't realised Miss Torres was trying to get my attention. '_Alex! Alex! Look at me honey! Alex your starting to scare me!_', I turned to face her with tears in my eyes when she put her hand on my cheek and stroked it before putting her arms around me and pulling me into her arms. I tensed at first, humiliated by everything, and then I just burst into tears, I never cried, but this was too much. _'It's okay Alex, I'm right here!_', we stood for a few seconds before my mum started shouting again, '_WHO ARE YOU? GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER! ALEX! ALEX GET TO WORK! NOW!_'. With that she turned around, grabbed her bottle off the table and took off upstairs, I'm assuming to go pass out.

Miss Torres pulled back and looked at Ryan before motioning him to go close up and wait outside. She motioned me to sit down, and took my hand in hers and was stroking it to calm me down when I heard a noise and looked up, scared that my mum was coming. Instead I looked up and saw my little brother with a terrified look on his face. I motioned for him to come over, '_come here buddy!_', he came over, looking around and then looking at Miss Torres before sitting on my lap and wiping away the tears on my face. '_Lexie, why are you crying, why was momma shouting at you, who's that?_'

I turned to look at Miss Torres who had now moved her hand to my back and was rubbing it in a circular motion. _'Nothing bud, I had an accident so mum got upset which made me upset. I was a bit silly, are you ok? Why are you up still?_'

'_I heard shouting and then when it went quiet I came out and momma was saying rude words as she went to her room and then I couldn't find you and I got scared, I thought something had happened to you!'._

'_Oh don't worry bud, I'm never leaving you, I promise! Why don't you go up to bed and I'll come join you in a bit, ok?_'. He nodded so I kissed the top of his head before he jumped off and went off upstairs, as he got to the door he turned back and looked at Miss Torres before saying, '_Night Lady!_' and sending a little wave in our direction.

I turned to look at Miss Torres, scared of the way this conversation was going to go. _'Alex'_, she sighed and then took my hand in hers again, '_what the hell was that? You can't stay here with your mum acting like that! It's not safe! I don't want to leave you here like that when you've got a little brother here aswell, who by the way is adorable_'. I looked down, I didn't know how to respond, it's not like we weren't safe. I was more than capable of looking after myself and Max, and if it wasn't me, then Justin would.

'_It's fine honestly Miss Torres! It's never happened before, plus it's always been me and Max, even before everything started happening. My mum's never cared too much for him. It's fine, please don't do anything, please! I couldn't bare it if anything or anyone took Max away from me, he's all I've got! My older brother Justin is here too! Please!'_. As I went on my voice began to crack as the panic levels started to rise within me, I looked down in the hope I'd calm down again but within seconds I'd burst into tears again.

'_Oh Alex honey!_' she pulled me into her arms so I rested my head on her shoulder as I tried to calm down again, she started stroking my hair before tenderly kissing the top of my head. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Ryan peeked his head around the door to see how everything was going. Miss Torres kept me in the same position and turned her head to look at him, '_Hey I'll be out in a few minutes, here go sit in the car'_ and she grabbed her car keys out of her pocket before chucking the keys at him.

Once I'd calmed down completely I sat up straight and looked at her, I went to talk but she cut me off, _'listen Alex, I'm not going to say anything, I couldn't bear the thought of being the reason you and your brother could get split up but we are going to talk about this and I'm going to leave you with my number_'. She grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen from her bag before writing her number down on it and giving it to me. '_I want you to call or text me whenever for whatever reason if you need too. If something happens, if you need to get somewhere, if you need something for Max but you can't, or even if you just need to talk. I want you to call me and I'll be right here. Promise me?_'

I nodded, _'I promise, thank you, for everything! It's happened before but never that bad, I think I was more humiliated than anything, and I don't cry either, especially not in front of a teacher'_

'_Heyy! I'm not that bad! Listen, it's fine, even if you want to come and talk to me at school, I'll always be there ok! But like I said, we are going to talk about this_' I nodded, '_Thanks miss, you'd better go, your boyfriends been waiting for a long time, I imagine this wasn't quite how your evening was supposed to go looking after a kid!_'

'_Haa ha! No no! Not my boyfriend, he's my best friend, and he's gay so i doubt there's any chance of that! Don't worry about it, I meant what I said the other day Alex, I care about my students, and I care about you, it won't go any further than me and you unless I hear or see of anything else happening, and i will be looking!'_.

'_Ok thank you, I appreciate it, I really do! I'll see you Monday Miss!_', we stood up and made our way to the door and as I opened the door to let her out, she pulled me into another quick hug and kissed the top of my head again before saying bye and heading out.

I spent twenty minutes cleaning and sorting everything out in time for the money before locking up and turning all the lights off and heading off to bed. I went to my room to change and then crept into Max's room and lied down in the bed next to him, he automatically turned over and put his arm around me before whispering _'night lex'_ and within minutes I heard his breathing getting heavier and me soon following after him.

Thanks for reading, hope your enjoying so far. This is no way me rushing the story, this is just a way for them to get closer but it'll be awhile before anything serious happens between them, but it will definitely happen at some point. Again follow me/ask me questions on twitter if you want to know anything; TheLifeOfTeeee


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again, just a note to say that it's a bit of another downer chapter but I promise it will start to get a bit better soon, I feel like getting all the emotional stuff out first as I do want this to be a happy story in the end. I much prefer those personally. Enjoy!

Alex's POV;

I woke up the next morning with a headache worse than anything but I knew I'd have to get up and work all day today if I was going to get off an hour early to get ready for the party. I'd asked mum earlier in the week and promised I'd work all day instead of my afternoon shift. Hoping she'd remember, I got up and headed for the door, looking back to hear Max still snoring away! I went to my room and got my stuff ready before heading for the bathroom to take a shower. It was only when I looked in the mirror and saw the faint red mark from where I'd been slapped that I remembered what had happened last night. Why did Miss Torres out of everyone possible have to be the one who saw that, now she's just going to see me as the pathetic kid with the crappy family life.

I knew it was unlikely but I really didn't want to have to discuss it on Monday with her, especially when we had duty together. Crap! 45 minutes of walking around together, she's definitely going to bring it up! Well, at least I had the party tonight to forget, I can drink and then get high and I'll just let the memories drift to the back of my head, and I'll have Bella! Shit Bella! I need to remember to text her and make sure she's coming, I'm definitely wanting some company tonight!

The day dragged just like the rest of the week had but it finally got round to 7pm and Justin came to take over my last hour. He hadn't heard about last night and I wasn't planning on telling him. He would make a scene with Mum and that would just make her ten times angrier and ten times drunker, and I didn't need that after last night.

I was ready by 8.30 and was waiting on Miley and Jake coming over to pick me up, Bella was heading straight from work and Sophia was going with Nick. I didn't know whose house it was, just that it was one of the rich cheerleaders whose parents were away for the weekend. I don't really know much of Bella's cheerleader friends, even if I had hooked up with most of them over the last 2 years.

I've always been the naughty kid at school, but before my dad cheated with that bimbo two years ago and left, I've become the 'stoner kid who sleeps around', and apparently I've broken some hearts, I did feel bad for them, but I never led them on. Bella's the only one who has stuck around so far, but I don't think that'll last much longer, it was never meant to be serious. I hope she knows that, or I'm going to turn into that bitch again that broke her heart. I wouldn't be surprised though, they don't seem to get that I'm not interested in them like that!

When we got to the party it was a little after 9 and the house was already half full. Either people had been drinking for hours or everyone was a lightweight as they were all absolutely hammered already. For the first few hours I hung around with Miley and Sophia waiting on Bella to get here. Didn't really feel like being the third wheel with them two and their boyfriends so spent most of it smoking and drinking to get the party started again. Bella arrived about 11 and we got her downing those shots to get her catching up with the rest of the house, which she had no problem with, that and the fact she was a complete lightweight.

Just before midnight we snuck off to the bathroom to get a bit more intimate when it all started to kick off. I had a mental mix of being drunk and being stoned and Bella was all over me the minute we locked the door. She slammed me hard into the door and went straight for my neck, god and she knows just how much that gets it going for me. Her hands were all over me and not soon after she'd started unbuttoning my shirt when she said something, even in my drunken state I knew it was too much. I pushed her off me and her eyes went wide, '_what did you just say?_'

'_Nothing Lex, nothing I swear. Just forget it yeah?_' and started walking towards me, heading for my neck again, but I pushed her back a second time and started at her.

'_You said you love me? Bella! What the hell! Like really, what the fucking hell?!_'

She stood back, clearly bricking it that she shouldn't have said it, '_Lex I'm sorry, please, just forget it! Please, we can carry on like normal, I'd rather that than none of you!_' and with that a tear dropped down her face, '_please forget what I said Lexie!_'

'_Fuck Bella! Fuck! This was never meant to go anywhere_', I started pacing the bathroom, hand to my head, not looking at her, _'you know what I'm like, I don't do relationships, this was never meant to be anything, I like you, I do, but as a friend, a friend who hook ups and stays a friend, no feelings!_'

I looked up at her and regretted it straight away, she was distraught, and the tears were falling strongly down her face, but she was angry, and she took a step towards me, and then I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek.

'_YOU FUCKING BITCH ALEX! I ACTUALLY, STUPIDLY LIKE THE REST OF THEM THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME, LIKED ME LIKE I LIKED YOU! BUT OF COURSE NOT, COS YOU'RE FUCKING ALEX RUSSO AND ALEX RUSSO DOESN'T DO RELATIONSHIPS, WELL FUCK YOU ALEX, I FUCKING HATE YOU!'_

She pushed past me and opened the door, I was so dumbstruck that it took me a minute before I realised what had just happened and chased after her. She headed towards the living room in the direction of her cheerleader friends when I grabbed her wrist and swung her around, '_Bella baby wait a minute, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!_'

She took all of one second before slapping me again on the same cheek as my last two slaps before shouting at me again, '_FUCK OFF ALEX! STAY AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!'_

Everybody that was in the room looked at the scene that was playing out before them that again I didn't realise that Bella was now the other side of the room and heading out the front door, her cheerleader friends in tow giving me glares. I stood frozen as Sophia came over to me and took my hand before telling me to follow her outside, as I did Bella was getting into her car and I ran out to her, knocking on her window, she stopped for a second, clearly trying to make her mind up before starting her car up and pulling out of the driveway. I felt Sophia come up behind me and put her arms around me and we stayed like that for a bit. A tear dropped down my face and she brushed it away with her hand before turning to look at me, '_Lex, what happened baby? She's so angry, and I don't like to see you cry!'_

I stayed facing out the driveway, worried that if I did look at her I would cry, because clearly I've became a crier. '_I'm not. She told me she loved me, and I freaked out!_'

All I got was an '_Oh!_' and that we'll talk later, we stayed like that for another 5 minutes before I felt her start to shiver so I told her to go inside and I'd come in soon. I went to the side of the house that was a bit out of the way when I took my phone out and looked at it, deciding whether I should go for it. I was still high as fuck and I'd just rolled my next joint to get me going again when some guy came around that I recognised from the football team, a jock!

'_Hey!_' he came and sat next to me and passed me a lighter, '_Alex right? Wanna share?_'

'_Yeah why not! And yeah Alex, you're on the football team right?_'

'_Yeah Brett! Sooo…_', he took the joint from me and took a drag, '_what was that with the chick inside?'_

'_Fuck knows! Those cheerleaders are all crazy bitches!_', he laughed at that and I noticed he shuffled a bit closer to me, but whatever, he's just a dude! _'So who's party is this anyway?_'

'_Oh, one of your chick's cheerleader friends, yano the slutty one with the platinum blonde hair and boobs_', I laughed at that, yeah I knew her alright, '_Oh yeah I know her I think!_'

He laughed and I noticed out the corner of my eye he was watching me, '_You're really pretty Alex, are you seeing anyone?_'. I shook my head, he obviously thought that was his warrant to make a move so the next second he put his hand on my thigh, '_what are you doing?_'

'_Nothing, nothing that I'm sure you don't want'_ and with that he launched himself at me, pushing so hard against my lips that I fell back into the wall, it took me a second to realise that he, a dude, was kissing me when in my drunken state I tried to get him to back off. '_Get off, WHAT are you doing?_'

'_Like I said, nothing you don't want'_, and again launched himself at me, this time putting his hands on both sides of my face. I managed to push off him enough to shout out _'I'M GAY IDIOT'_ that he jumped back, eyes practically bulging out of his head. '_WHAT THE FUCK YOU DYKE!_' and the next second I feel a shoot of pain on my face, between my eye and cheek that it would be enough to make me look like I have a black eye. He actually just punched me. A guy punched me, because I'm gay! He got up, shouted '_FUCKING DYKE'_ again and staggered off back the way he came.

When I fully realised what had happened the tears started falling down my face and I sat sobbing for about ten minutes, when I had got it down to sniffling I looked to my left and picked my phone, unlocking the screen and noticed what I'd left it on before. Miss Torres' number. I didn't want to go back inside, and I didn't want to stay at anyone's house, but it was too far for me to be able to walk home. I sat thinking and looked at the time, 12.18am. She might be awake. I sat with my thumb over the call button for a few minutes before pressing it, listening to the dial tone as it started to ring, within ten seconds she'd picked up and I heard that angelic voice. _'Hello? Hello? Who is this? Hello?_' and I pressed end call. What the hell was I doing, within thirty seconds my phone began to ring, it was her, of course it was. I decided to toughten up, she had said I could call her whenever I needed. '_Alex, is that you?_'

'_Yeahh I err'_, my voice started to crack already, way to toughen up Alex, '_erm I'm sorry for calling y-'_

'_Alex, are you crying? Where are you honey?_', I was verging on hysterics again that I just managed to spit out the address before she told me to wait by the gate and she'd be there in 5. I got up and looked around before quickly making my way to the gate and was only there a few minutes when a car rolled up and someone was getting out the driver side.

'_Alex what's wrong?'_, as she got closer she must've noticed my face as she gasped before rushing towards me and lifting my face up examining it. '_Alex what happened? Are you ok? Who did this? Who's house is this? Alex stop crying honey!'_ and then she pulled me into a hug, again I stood still for a moment before putting my arms around her and grabbing hold of her tightly, crying my eyes out. She was running her hands through my hair again and telling me things to calm down when I started to relax more and finally pulled back, looking down at the ground, I quickly glanced up at her before talking, '_can we go please? I don't want to see anyone'_.

'_Yeah of course, let's go!'_, she went over to the passenger side and let me get in before closing the door and making her way around to the driver side. As she got in I noticed from the corner of my eye that she looked at me for the moment before putting the car into drive and pulling away from the edge. We drove for about 5 minutes in silence before she pulled in outside a closed supermarket and stopped the car completely. I carried on looking ahead but noticed she'd turned on her side to face me. '_Alex look at me please'_

'_I can't. I'm so stupid!_'

'_You're not stupid Alex, but please tell me what happened, who did that to you? And have you been smoking? I thought I could smell it before!'_

I briefly glanced at her to notice her face was full of concern and worry, I sighed before looking back in front of me and spieled out the story, well most of it. '_Yeah I have. Everything was fine until this'_, I said pointing to my face. My eyes began to water again and I breathed in and out for a moment to calm me down when I started again. '_Me and Bella had a fight so she took off and everyone saw so I went and sat outside to have a joint when this dude came and sat next to me, I sort of recognised him but he seemed nice enough. Anyways we were sharing the joint when he started to touch me. I asked him what was he doing but he carried on.._', my voice began to crack again and I looked down trying to stop myself from crying when I felt Miss Torres' hand on mine, she gave it a small squeeze and told me to carry on when I was ready.

'_He.. he launched himself on me, I tried to push him off but he wouldn't and I was drunk and high and he was stronger… then when I finally got him off I shouted at him that I was gay..'_, I looked down again and Miss Torres squeezed my hand again. '_He backed off and then before I realised what had happened he'd punched me and started calling me a dyke before leaving'_.

I started crying again and I felt her arms around me again, pulling me into her. '_Alex please don't cry honey, I don't like to see you cry. But what he did, you have to report him! That was sexual abuse and he can't go around hitting anyone, especially a woman. Look at what he's done to your face Alex!'_. I shook my head, no way was I do anything about this, if my mum found out she would go ballistic and I'd end up with another black eye. I started crying again and kept shaking my head no, it wasn't going to happen.

We stayed like that for a bit when I pulled back and looked down at my lap, '_I don't want to report it, can you please just take me home!'_

'_Alex!'_

'_No please, I just want to go home!'_

I could feel her watching me as she sighed and gave my hand another squeeze before sitting back in her seat properly and making our way to my house. We stopped outside the sub shop and I turned to look at her, '_thanks for this, for everything. I'm sorry for getting you to come get me but I didn't know what to do. But please don't ask again, I'm not going to report it. Please! Thank you!_'

'_Alex, I can't force you to do anything but please if he does anything, says anything, actually comes anywhere near you again. Please tell me and we'll do something. I'll always be there for you Alex, and thank you for ringing me. The thought of you being out here on your own in this state scares me. Anything could happen! When you go in get a bag of something frozen and a tea towel and hopefully it'll help with your eye a bit. We'll talk on Monday Alex. Please ring me if you need anything or if you want to talk before I see you again. I'll always be on the end of the phone for you!'_

I turned to look at her and nodded, _'I will! Thank you so much, really! And I will do that definitely! Thank you!'_. I went to open the car door before I leaned back in and kissed her on the cheek. '_See you Monday Miss Torres!'_

I closed the door and made my way inside before looking back and seeing Miss Torres sat there touching her cheek. I clearly surprised her with that. I waved and she waved back before I closed the door and headed for the freezer. I made my way to my room, quickly changed and got rid of whatever make-up that was left and got into bed. I must've been tired as after I put the towel and frozen peas aside I was in a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

...

Sorry again that it's a downer, it will lighten up soon! remember to follow/tweet me on twitter if you want to know anything; thelifeofteeee


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken a while for me to update. Struggling on which way I wanted the story to go at this point. To many different paths going through my head. Sorry it's not a very interesting chapter, I just wanted to upload something. Again twitter; thelifeofteeee

Alex's POV;

Sunday passed as slowly as the rest of the week had been. I got up about 10am with a banging headache and just enough time to shower, change and have breakfast before I started my 6 hour shift at the substation. When I got up for my shower, it wasn't until I looked in the mirror that I remembered being punched in the face, and boooy could you tell! The space between my eye and cheek was black and purple and rather large. Luckily he hadn't hit my eye otherwise that could've done some major damage.

After I'd showered, changed and spent a long time trying to cover my painful bruise with foundation, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As I walked in Justin was sat at the kitchen table and I could see he was looking at me, but I pretended not to notice and carried on.

'_Alex, what the hell?! Did she do that to you? Alex?_'

'_Chill out Justin, no she didn't do this, for once'_

'_What the hell happened then? Who did that to you? Tell me now and I swear to God I'll go rip their throats out!'_

'_It was the party last night, don't worry it was an accident. Some guy was really drunk and was swinging around and I didn't realise til he'd accidently hit me in the face. So chill out, it was my own fault!'_

'_Are you sure? Are you ok though? Has she done anything else? Maxy seemed upset last night!_'

'_He heard her shouting at me and saw me cry but I said it was an accident, he should be fine. No she hasn't! I'd tell you if she did'_

I turned my back to Justin to put my cereal bowl in the sink when I felt Justin put his arms around me. I turned to hug him back and he ruffled my hair. '_I worry about you here Lex! I'm scared I'll come back and you'll be hurt, badly!_'

'_It's ok Justin, I promise I'll tell you if anything happens. But don't worry otherwise. I don't want your college work to suffer because of this'_

'_Thanks Lex! Listen I'll see you later alright, I'm taking over the last 3 hours of your shift'_

'_Cool, see you later!_', and with that I made my way out the kitchen only to walk into my mum straight on. _'Look where you're going you stupid girl'_

'_Sorry, I'm just going to start work'_

I started to make my way passed her when I heard her laugh behind me. '_Someone got to your pretty little face then did they! Who did you disappoint this time then eh? Another fuck up I guess!_'

I carried on walking as I said, '_no, you're the only fuck up around here!_' and made my way downstairs without waiting for her to say or do anything back.

The rest of the day passed with no incidents, a few people noticed my face and I had a few sniggers at some of the kids from my school who'd probably heard about what happened between me and Bella last night but as soon as I shot them glares they shut up!

By the end of the day I'd passed over to Justin, made dinner for me and Max and then finished my homework before making my way to my room to have a shower and get ready for bed. My room wasn't too big but it had enough space that I had my own en-suite which I was highly glad for. I was just getting comfy in bed when I heard my phone starting to buzz from the bedside table, it was only 11pm but it had been a long weekend and I didn't want to be late for school tomorrow. I picked up without even looking at who was on the phone, '_hello!_'

'_Shit Alex, I've been trying to get hold of you all day. What the fuck happened to you last night? I came out to look for you and couldn't find you anywhere, and you haven't answered your phone all day'_

I hadn't bothered to look at my phone as I didn't think anyone would try to contact me. _'Sorry Soph, listen I'm really tired I was working all day and I haven't looked at my phone, but I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow, you'll be able to see anyways. I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow normal place, yeah! Ok bye!_', and I hung up before she could say anything else. I put my phone back on the side and rolled over on to my side and drifted off to sleep.

…...

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and hearing Justin shouting at my mum, I shot up when I heard a knocking at the door and Max poking his head around the door. I could tell he had tears in his eyes so I patted the bad next to me, '_come on bud, whats up? Did something happen?_'

He came and sat next to me and I pulled him into a hug, he sobbed for a few minutes and started sniffling before talking. '_I dropped a bowl and it smashed everywhere so mum started shouting at me and then Justin came and told me to come see you and now there arguing'_.

As he finished we heard a loud bang which I assumed was Justin leaving for college. I told Max to get changed and ready for school and that I'd get him breakfast before I dropped him at school. We left earlier than needed because mum was on the warpath and it saved us being late too. After all this I ended up being twenty minutes early for school so I went and waited by the tree for Miley and Sophia to turn up. I kept getting looks by people passing me so I touched up my make-up every few minutes to try and cover it as much as possible but you could still clearly see the bruise on my face.

They turned up about 5 minutes before the bell was going to ring and I could hear them laughing as they approached the tree when I looked up to see Miley gasp and nudge Sophia in my direction. '_Shit Lexy, what happened to your face? Where did you go on Saturday? Why didn't you wanna speak last night?_', I laughed as Sophia rambled on.

'_Nothing happened, it was an accident some dude on the football team was swinging around and it was too late before I realised so hence this'_, I motioned pointing towards my eye, '_it hurt like a bitch and after everything with Bella I rang Justin to pick me up, and then I had work so I forgot about my phone!'_

'_Are you sure? Nothing happened with your mum? And why are you so early again?_'

'_No! No, nothing happened with her. She shouted at Maxy today so I took him for breakfast early so I ended up being early again. Just got us out of the house anyways!_'

'_Oh right, does it hurt?_', as I went to speak the bell went so we started making our way to tutor. '_What do you think? I've just about covered it without crying at the pain!_'

We made the last corner to the classroom when I spotted Miss Torres standing by the door, our eyes locked as she spotted me walking towards her and I saw her eyes glance down at me holding hands with Sophia and then look up and smile at me. As we got closer I looked down the hall and spotted Bella coming towards the room with 2 of her friends. I must've pulled a face as when I looked back at Miss Torres she was looking in Bella's direction before turning back and giving me a sympathetic smile. As we got to the door Miss Torres said hello to everyone as we made our way in and we took our seats at the back. As Miss Torres took her seat Bella went up to her desk and asked to move seats, the only option would be for her to move someone else to the seat next to me. Miss Torres nodded before looking at Sam who was fooling around with his mates, quickly glancing at me and then back at him.

'_Sam, can you swap seats with Bella please, and then Bella you can sit at the front there!_', Bella nodded and stepped towards Sam's desk but as he didn't move they realised he hadn't heard.

'_Sam!_'

He sharply turned around, _'yes miss?_'

'_I said can you move to sit in Bella's old seat at the back and Bella will sit there!'_

'_What? Why? That's not fair, just because the lesbians had a fight!_'

Miss Torres quickly glanced at me before a scowl came across her face, '_I wasn't asking Sam, now move!_'. He looked at her before he grunted and grabbed his bag before giving Bella a glare and making his way to the back. As he did he passed me and an amused look came on his face. Miss Torres had started doing roll call when he decided it was his turn to talk.

'_OHHHH now I see! You made me move because Bella busted Alex's eye!_', he turned to look at me. _'You got hit by a cheerleader? What kind of idiot are you?!_'. With that, all the pent up frustration within me had come to boiling point as I literally jumped out of my chair and started throwing punches at him, not even barely hurting him as my eyes started to glaze over and the tears started falling. Within seconds someone had grabbed me around the waist and I was being pulled out of the classroom. Miley had a hold of my waist still and Sophia was holding each side of my face trying to get me to look at her. Miss Torres came into my glazed over focus and started speaking. _'Alex, are you okay honey? Alex!'_, and with that I took off down the hall to get some air. I heard Miss Torres call back to Sophia and Miley about watching the class as I heard her make her way behind me.

I didn't really know where I was going so as I got to the dead end of a corridor, Miss Torres grabbed hold of my shoulder and turned me around. I looked at her as she gave me a small smile and I fell into her embrace, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist as I cried into her chest. She started stroking my hair as I felt her start to pull away. She took my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom and sat me up on the desk as I looked up at her.

She smiled at me as she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, '_what are we going to do with you hey!_'. I looked down but soon winced as she stroked my cheek. '_Shoot, sorry honey!_'

'_It's ok. I'm really really sorry, I don't know what happened. I've never hit someone like that before and I should know, I don't like violence. I understand if you have to give me detention'_

'_Don't worry! I'll talk to Sam, I won't tell him anything. You might just need to apologize to him. Think you could do that?_'

'_Yeah sure'_, I looked up and smiled at her, '_I must look a right state. Now I'm gonna have to recover all the paint on my face'_

Miss Torres shook her head and smiled, '_I told you already honey, you're a pretty girl. Nothing's going to ruin that face of yours, not even that nasty bruise. How is it by the way?'_, she stroked my cheek again, but it didn't hurt this time. I blushed and tried not to close my eyes at the contact on my cheek.

'_Ermm it hurts when I try to cover it up, but you can still see it so I don't know why I bothered_'

'_Hey, did your mum say anything to you?_'

I looked away and stared at nothing out of the window, '_she laughed at me, basically said I deserved it!_', a tear dropped down my face.

'_Alex look at me!'_, I shook my head and she sighed so I got off the table and hugged her. I don't know why but I feel more comfortable in her arms then I ever have done with anyone in my life. She kissed the top of my head before continuing, '_You didn't deserve it! You didn't deserve any of this. And I'm really sorry that it's all happening to you and all at once. I just want you to know that your mum doesn't deserve you! Because you're perfect Lex, and if she doesn't see that, then she's the fool here!'_

I smiled into the hug, '_you called me Lex!_', she pulled back but held onto my arms, '_oh erm yeah sorry, I won't if you don't want me too?'_

'_No, no. I like it. I just don't know why you're so nice to me!_'

She lifted my chin up as she spoke to me, '_did you not listen to what I just said? I care about you, and you don't deserve any of this. If you get any hassle from anyone, your to come to me, Sam won't be sat next to you anymore and I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have put him there in the first place!_'

'_No it's ok, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me Miss. Nobody's ever really looked out for me before, or cared. Only Justin, and he's not always around'_, as she went to speak the bell went for first lesson. We made our way over to the door and as she went to open it she turned back to look at me, '_promise me again Alex that you'll come to me, you've got my number still ok?_'

'_I promise, and thanks again!'_

'_No worries, now come on we'll go get your stuff and I'll write you a pass. You can go re-do your make-up first if you want'_.

We got to the classroom and Sophia and Miley were just leaving the room, I told them to wait a second before I grabbed my stuff and got the note from Miss Torres and made my way out of the room.

'_Lexi, are you ok? Where did you go?'_

'_I don't wanna talk about it Soph! She just helped me calm down. Look I'll see you later yeah? I've got duty at lunch time remember. Bye!'_

I took off to class and kept myself to myself for pretty much the next few hours, I got a few looks and I bumped into Bella making my way to duty, she looked like she was about to speak to me but I headed towards Miss Torres' class ready for duty.

'_Hey Miss!'_

'_Hey yourself! We'll eat quickly in here and then we'll start making the rounds alright?'_

'_Yeah sure!_', I made my way and sat at the desk in front of hers.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments and after she took a chunk out of her apple she looked up and I could tell the questioning was going to start. '_So Alex, your mum. What's going on there? I still don't like the thought of you staying there with her. What happened to your dad?_'

'_Woah question overload! Erm it's fine honestly, we can afford for her to not work and I look after Maxy so it's not like she has to worry about him. Erm well my dad, well he err.. he cheated on my mum 2 years ago with some bimbo and he left. My mum wasn't always like that, but when he left she fell apart and started drinking. Justin was still here at school then to help deal with her but now he's at Uni she just takes it out on me. She's slapped me a few times but it's nothing I can't handle. I swear, I know she shouldn't but I'm looking to get help. I want to put her in rehab. I'm just scared they'll take me and Max away, and I can't bear it. He's all I've got.. all I've got'. _

I looked down when I felt like I was about to tear up. Miss Torres obviously noticed as she got up and bent down beside me, taking my hand in hers.

'_Listen to me Lex! I'm not going to say anything, but if I get the hint of anything, if she touches you again. Then you're leaving. We'll sort something out. Max too! I don't want to see another bruise on your face or you flinching at contact. Because I'll know, trust me!_'

I looked up at her, confused, '_wha.. what do you mean?_'

She sighed beside me and started rubbing her thumb along my hand, '_because it happened to me too Lex, except my mum was hooked on drugs and my dad was away in the army. It was just us two. I ended up living with my Grandparents because it got worse. So I know what it's like. But this isn't about me'_

I took hold of her hand firmly and stood up, pulling her with me. I pulled her into a quick hug and said sorry.

She pulled back and made her way to her desk, '_don't say sorry to me, I'm okay now, it's you I'm worried about. Anyways, let's go before we both get in trouble alright'_.

The rest of lunch went by fairly quickly, we walked around and talked about normal things, she would try and bring up stuff about my family but I didn't want to talk about it so we ended up talking about art. She told me the kind of art she was interested in and then I told her. Then we discussed where we'd want to travel to and see Art around the world. Before soon the bell went and we headed off towards are last lessons. It dragged slowly but soon enough I was meeting Sophia and Miles after school. They came around and I told them that I got upset because he was winding me up after I'd argued with my mum, Sophia obviously knew it was probably more than that but she didn't say anything in front of Miley. We spent a few hours hanging out before they went home and I made Max dinner. I headed off to my room and did some homework before heading for a shower and getting ready for a bed. As I got into bed I took my phone from my bedside table and thought about texting Miss Torres, after 5 minutes of my thumbing hovering over the send button I pressed it.

A; **Thanks for today Miss! And thanks for telling me your story, really sorry you had to go through it too. It's nice to know you can get through it though! :)**

M; **It's Mitchie outside of school :) Miss makes me sound so oldddd! It's alright Lex, and I'm gonna be there with you all the way! Xx**

I read it again, Mitchie. I love that name, it suits her so well. She called me Lex again! And she's put kisses. I love that she's helping me but I can't help but totally feel like I'm crushing on her so badly!

A; **You're not old at all! You don't look it at all either! :) Max asked after you earlier, he wanted to know all about you! Xx**

M; **You will have to tell me what you said tomorrow! Now go to sleep Lex! Don't want you to be late for tutor tomorrow now do we!? ;) Goodnight honey, sweet dreams! :) xx**

She actually put a winky face. A winky face!

A; **Night Mitchie! Sleep well! See you bright and early! :) xx**

**...**

Hope it wasn't too bad! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the views and reviews! Crazy to see how there's so many different people around the world that are reading us! Please leave any suggestions/comments if you want to see anything/improved. It is my first story after all! Thanks again!

Alex's POV;

I woke up the next morning and smiled as I looked over the texts between me and Miss Torres. I may have only known her just over a week but as the days go by, my crush on her grows more and more. She really has no idea just how much she is starting to mean to me and how beautiful she really is. I could just watch her teach all day.

I get up and go about my normal morning routine of showering and changing. As I come out of my bathroom I'm not surprised to hear shouting coming from the kitchen and Max crying. I rush out to see what's happening and Justin is stood over my mum with his hands clenched, clearly trying to stop himself from hitting her. I look over to see Max curled up on the floor sobbing his little heart out so I rush over to him and cradle him in my arms. He flinches at first but relaxes when he's sees that it's me. _'It's ok bud, it's just me! I'm here buddy!_', and before anything he's wrapping his arms around my neck and sobbing again.

'_WHAT did you do to him? Justin get away from her!_'

She doesn't say anything, she sits with an expressionless face just watching me look after HER son. As she clearly isn't going to say anything I turn to Justin and ask him instead.

'_I came in and the stupid bitch was shouting at Max because he'd spilt the milk and was about to hit him when I shouted at her!_'

'_WHAT!_', Max flinches at my shouting so I try to calm him down again quickly, _'I'm so sorry bud, you should've come and got me! Why don't you go up to your room and I'll be up in a minute alright?'_

'_Alright Lexy! I just wanted to get breakfast for us so you'd be proud of me for doing something on my own!'_

I stand up and wipe the tear that falls down my face before I bend down and get him to stand up. I pull him into a hug before talking, _'I'm always proud of you bud! You're my best boy! Always! Now go on up and I'll be up in a minute'. 'Okay Lex!'._

I wait until he's up the stairs before I turn around and make my way to my mum, she's still sat there just watching me, no expression on her face. I quickly slap her across the face, hard might I add! _'You stupid fucking bitch! You fucking bitch!'_, as I go to hit her again, Justin grabs me around my waist to hold me back, '_he's your son and he's TEN! TEN FUCKING YEARS OLD! You can hit me all you want but you will never touch him again do you understand? You are sick in the head! If you ever go near him again I'll have the cops around here so fast you won't even register what's going on in that thick head of yours!'_

She doesn't even flinch, she's just sat there looking into space. I go to hit her again when a tear drops down her face, _'I'm so sorry, so so sorry!'_ and she starts to full on cry. Well it's too fucking late for that. I scoff before looking her in the eye again. _'You're an absolute joke and you will never get any sympathy from me!'_. With that I make my way up to Max's room, with Justin in tow.

As we get to Max's room, I knock on the door before hearing him calling out to come in. I open the door and he runs into my arms, I pick him up and hold him so tight and he starts crying, but this time I cry with him. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. Justin comes over and puts his arms around us and I lean my head on his chest. We stay in this embrace for a few minutes before Justin shocks me_, 'I'm gonna come home guys! I'll still go to Uni but I'm coming home. I can't leave you two here again. I should never have left you in the first place!'_

'_No Justin please! I can't let you do that! It's fine, Maxy knows now to stay away from her, don't you bud?'_, he nods his head but there's still tears so I wipe them before hugging him again and sitting down on the bed with him. He might be ten but he's as light as a feather.

'_No Alex, I told you the other day I knew something would happen. This is crazy, he's only ten, I can't let him get hurt, and I can't let you get hurt protecting him. So don't try to change my mind, I've already decided! I'll take Max to school today, you can go get ready!'_

'_Thanks Justin!'_, I turn to look at Max, _'you'll be alright today yeah buddy? Justin's gonna look after you!'_

'_Yeah Lexie, I'll see you tonight', 'yeah see you later bud!'_

I got up and head towards the door, but not before I turn to Justin and hug him so hard he staggers back, _'thank you Justin!'. 'Alright, alright, let go before you squeeze me to death!'_, he chuckles and I let go and head for the door when he says my name. '_I love you Alex, you're my sister and he's my brother and you both are everything to me'._

Were not the type of family that show emotions to others and to each other normally, only with Maxy because he's basically mine. But hearing Justin say that I somehow thought everything might be alright. _'I love you too, both of you!_', and I turn away and head for my room and grab by school bag, quickly heading to the kitchen to grab my lunch, thankfully she wasn't in there, and made my way to school. I really wasn't in the mood for socialising today. I'd quickly glanced at my phone before I started my car up and saw I had a few messages but I couldn't be bothered to look at them. I was already late for school and that wasn't going to go down well as I've already got duty every lunch time.

I got to school and headed for tutor, I was twenty minutes late by the time I got to the door so I knocked and opened it and Miss Torres was sat on the front of her desk reading something out to the class. She looked my way and I could tell she was disappointed. '_Alex, you're late! Wait outside!_'

I nodded and closed the door before resting against the lockers and resting my arm against my stomach and my head in my hand. I must've been lost in my thoughts again as I didn't hear the door open and jumped when someone put their hand on my arm. I looked up at her and could see the concern in her eyes, I looked away and didn't say anything so she sighed before talking to me, _'why are you so late Alex?'_

'_Sorry, my car wouldn't start and I had to take Max to school'_, I didn't look up and started scuffing my shoe against the floor when I heard her back up a bit and close the door before coming closer to me. _'Lex! Look at me please?_' I shook my head and a tear dropped down my face so she lifted my chin up and wiped it away with her thumb. _'Has something happened Lex? Has she done something to you?'_

I shook my head and looked down again, I didn't want to say anything and I wasn't going too. I wiped my eyes again before looking up at her quickly and then looking past her down the hall to avoid her gaze. '_Can I go sit down now please?_'

She sighed and stepped towards the door, I made my way inside and sat down quickly, ignoring the looks of concern from my friends beside me. I stayed looking down until Miss Torres called my name. _'Sorry?'_

'_I said just to let you know you'll be making up those twenty minutes after school'_.

'_Yeah sure'_, I looked down and rested my head on my desk when I felt Sophia nudge me in my arm. I left my head resting on my arms and turned my head to face her, I smiled but didn't say anything.

'_What's up Lexie?' You're already in trouble this week?!_'

I smiled at them both, '_I'm fine guys, I don't really wanna talk about it if you don't mind'_ and with that I rested my head back onto the desk and willed for the rest of tutor time to hurry on. Just as the bell rang I looked up to see Miss Torres watching me, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door when she called out, '_Alex can you wait here a minute?_'

I sighed and stood by her desk, waiting for everyone to leave before turning to look at her.

'_Alex honey, what's happened? You're starting to worry me again, and I can clearly tell you're upset!_'

'_No! You can't tell nothing because you don't know me, so don't act like you do'_. I don't know what came over me but I was getting fed up of constantly being asked the same questions, like I couldn't have an off day. I looked up and could see the hurt in her eyes.

'_Fine then, if that's what you think, you can go now!_' she looked away and started to gather her stuff together to leave.

I sighed, and scratched the back of my head, _'I'm sorry, I didn't mean too sa-'_

She cut me off by directly looking at me with a serious glare going on, '_no Alex, you made it perfectly clear, now go to class!'_. She stayed glaring at me as a tear fell down my cheek. I ran out the room and headed for my first class as quick as possible. I had history so I quickly sat down and kept my head down for the whole hour, pretending to be writing notes but really thinking about how I'd made Miss Torres upset. The rest of the day went fairly slowly, I tried to avoid Miss Torres at all costs even though I knew I had her for Art last lesson. I went to the library at break trying to avoid anyone and ignored my texts from Sophia and Miley. I spent my lunch duty aimlessly wondering around the halls not really paying attention to anyone and soon enough it was my last lesson Art.

I made my way inside and sat down at the back and got my sketch book and pencils out, we were just carrying on our project for most of the lesson so I kept my head down and when I had to look up we both tried to avoid eye contact. About fifteen minutes before the end of the class Mr O'Connor came into the class and went up to Miss Torres. She looked up at me straight away and her eyes went wide. Mr O'Connor looked up at me and I knew then that something had happened, something bad. '_Alex, could you get your stuff together and come outside please'_

I looked at Miss Torres and thought I could see her eyes watering up, I frowned and grabbed my stuff and went outside where Mr O'Connor was waiting and Miss Torres came out behind me.

'_Alex, I'm afraid I've got some bad news to tell you. I'm really sorry Alex but.._'

I darted between Mr O'Connor and Miss Torres and my eyes started to water, '_what's happened? Is it Max? Or Justin? What's happening?_'. I fell back against the locker and Miss Torres was beside me in a second.

Mr O'Connor went to speak again, and I could see him swallowing before he started again. _'There fine Alex, but I'm sorry to tell you that your mums had an accident Alex'_

'_What happened? Is she in hospital?_' I looked at Miss Torres and I was full on crying now, she had tears in her eyes and they started to fall as she shook her head, '_she's died Alex, I'm so sorry!_'

With that I fell into a heap on the floor, I must've passed out as the last thing I heard was Miss Torres shouting out _'Alex!'_ before it all went black.

….

I opened my eyes and looked around, noticing that I was no longer in the hallway but in the medical room with Mr O'Connor and Miss Torres. It all flushed back to me within seconds and I sat up, clutching my head at the pain it caused. I started to cry when I remembered what Miss Torres had told me, my mum is dead. I wasn't crying for me though, i was crying for my little brother!

Mr O'Connor spoke up and I could tell he looked uncomfortable. '_You're awake. Glad to see that! We can take you home when you're ready Alex, your brothers are both there!_'. I started to cry harder when I thought about Max and what was going to happen to us and what I was going to tell him. Within a second Miss Torres was sat beside me and pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around her tightly and sobbed into her chest as she stroked my hair. I'm guessing Mr O'Connor started to feel uncomfortable as he told Miss Torres he'd be waiting outside.

When he was gone, she pulled my face up to look at her and wiped the tears from my face, _'I'm so so sorry Lex! So sorry! I know that not everything was right at home but I wouldn't wish this on anyone, I'm so sor-'_

Before she could carry on I leaned up and kissed her, on the lips. It was sweet and slow and just as I was about to pull away, I felt her start to kiss me back. It was everything and more than I thought it would be and her lips were so soft. She reached up to put her hand on the back of my neck when she realised what was happening and immediately backed away. She got up and walked backwards as her eyes went wide. She put her head in her hands and starting swearing under her breath. '_Shit, shit, shit! What have I done? Shitttt!'_

I started crying again when I realised I'd possibly just ruined everything, she looked up and frowned and tears fell down her face. She opened her arms and motioned for me to go to her. I got up and ran into her arms, sobbing again. She stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head before sighing.

'_I'm so sorry Lex! Honey I'm so sorry! Listen to me, we shouldn't have done that. We can't, but you mean the world to me Lex and I mean that, I can't bear to see this happening to you right now and what your about to go through and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. This was so wrong of me but I still want to be here for you, just not like that'_.

'_I'm so sorry Mitchie! Please don't leave me, I couldn't stand it if you left me, you're the only one I feel comfortable with. Please! I'm so sorry. I understand I won't do it again, but please don't leave me, not now!'_

She lifted my head to look at her again, '_I'm not going anywhere Lex!_'. She kissed the top of my head again (which i'd decided was my new favourite thing) before grabbing my hand and our bags and making our way to the door. We walked to the entrance of the school and Mr O'Connor was waiting there with two Police Officers.

I looked at Mitchie and she squeezed the top of my shoulder and smiled at me, _'it's gonna be ok Lex'._

'_Alex, these officers are here to talk to you, they need to ask you some questions about your mum. Do you feel up to it?'_

I shook my head, I didn't want to speak to anyone, I just wanted to see Max and Justin, _'I just want to see my brothers please!'_

The female officer nodded her head, '_of course Miss Russo! We'll have to speak to you at some point though so do you think it would be ok if we came around to you in the morning? Once you've had a nights rest?'_. I nodded my head in agreement and looked at Mitchie, I think she got the hint as she picked our bags up again and looked at Mr O'Connor. '_I'm going to take Alex home now, I'll make sure she's alright'._

He smiled and then looked at me, '_of course, and I don't expect to see you anytime soon Alex, take all the time you need. Again, I'm really sorry for you and your brothers'_.

I nodded, _'thanks sir'_. I looked at Mitchie who smiled before nodding towards the exit, '_come on Alex, let's get you home!'_

We made our way to the car park and she asked for my car keys, I frowned and handed them over, _'I'm going to drive your car so you have it at home and don't have to come get it, I can get myself home after, and I am driving so come on'_. She opened the passenger side and let me get in before closing it and putting our bags in the back. Within minutes we were on our way and there was a comfortable silence.

I turned to look at her when I realised she was heading in the right direction, '_how do you know where I live?'_

She smiled and quickly looked at me before looking ahead again, _'Mr O'Connor told me when I said I'd take you home when you were passed out!'_

'_Oh ok!'_, and with that we went back to our comfortable silence. We turned up at the house five minutes later and I was dreading what was to come. How was I going to tell Max, I must've fallen into a trance when Mitchie started to shake me, _'huh?'_

'_Lex you totally blanked out then, aww honey don't cry again, please!_', she opened her door and quickly ran to my side and opened the door, she pulled me up and I went straight into her embrace, she calmed me down until I was sniffling when I heard the door open.

Then I heard Justin call out my name, _'Alex!'_

…

Sorry it's still a bit dark, it will get better, like I said, I don't want this to end up badly, I like the happier stories with this pair. And they WILL happen eventually. I wouldn't do this story otherwise. Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for your reviews.. all really appreciated!

To its-ok-to-hate-me : That's actually a really interesting idea and I've made note to make it happen somewhere in the story.. it's always nice to see a little change up every now and then, seeing as most of it so far has been in Alex's POV.. thanks for the review :)

Alex's POV;

I turned around in Mitchie's embrace to see Justin at the steps, calling out my name. Within seconds I'd detached from Mitchie's arms to my older brother, running into his arms as I began crying again. I felt faint again and started to falter down a bit when Justin bent down and pulled me up, and I felt Mitchie behind me within seconds. '_Lexie, hey, calm down a sec, everything's gonna be alright Lex! Shh it's alright. Come on let's get you inside'_.

I went to walk in with him when I remembered Mitchie was stood at the door, I turned around and she was stood on the spot swaying, looking anywhere but at me and my brother. I ran up to her again and into her comfortable arms, relaxing almost instantly. '_Thank you so much Miss! So so much!_'. She chuckled quietly when I started squeezing her tighter, as if making sure she'd never leave.

'_It's ok Alex! I'm only here to help! Come on, let's go in!_'

I started to back out of her embrace when I heard that little voice I so much wanted to hear and not hear at the same time, '_Lexie?'_ I paused momentarily, knowing that turning around would start the heartache of what was to become. I looked up at Mitchie who nodded at me before I turned around to look at my little lad, pure confusion written all over his face. I opened my arms for him and he ran straight up to me. Silent tears started to fall down my face when he leaned back to look at me, he started to wipe my tears away when he spoke, '_Lexie? What's wrong Lexie? Why are you crying?_'

'_Something bad has happened buddy, something really bad. Let's go sit down and I can tell you, ok?_'. He nodded, and as I put him down on the ground, Justin picked his hand up and took him inside. _'I'll be just a minute guys!' _

I turned to look at Mitchie who was stood smiling at me, with watery eyes as a tear ran down her face. I walked up to her and she shook her head before apologising. '_Why are you saying sorry for?'_

'_Because I shouldn't be crying right now, nothing bad has happened to me. That was just really heart breaking to see, to see you so upset as well! He loves you so much Alex!_' I wiped her tears away before hugging her tightly around her stomach, wrapping my arms tightly around her slim frame.

'_It's ok, he's basically my baby, but I really don't know how I'm gonna tell him'_, my voice began to crack and she kissed the top of my head again. I sighed, '_and I know he does, I love him so much too! I can never forgive her for what she's done to me and the boys or how she's been but she wasn't always an awful mother, and telling him his mum's dead is probably the worst thing I'm ever going to do! I don't know what's going to happen to us, he can't be taken from me, he can't. I don't think I could live if he was taken away, he is my life'_, by now I'd full on started sobbing again, poor Mitchie is going to wish she'd never set on eyes on me now. She was only meant to be dropping me home.

I backed off when I realised I needed to go in to Max, I wiped my face with my sleeves before looking up to Mitchie. '_Hey Lex, that's not going to happen alright, he's yours alright, they can't take him from you, plus Justin's 19 right? He can look after you. You won't be alone alright?'_, she took a step towards me and took a hold of my left hand before pulling my chin up with her right. '_I told you before Lex, I'm here to stay and I'm here for you okay! Listen, I'll let you get inside, but I'm going to ring you later, see how you get on with Max, and I'll come by after school tomorrow and bring some bits around for you'_

'_It's okay, really Mitchie, it's not your problem, were not your problem. You don't have to that!'_

'_Shh, do you never listen to me Alex Russo! You're my problem, I care about you, all of you! And I don't mean a problem as in a problem, but you're my concern now, so get used to it! I'll speak to you later honey!'_

I hugged her again quickly before pulling back and going inside the house, I looked back to Mitchie who was sat inside her car and waved, before making my way up the stairs for the dreaded conversation with Max.

As I found him in the lounge room, he was sat on Justin's lap on the sofa watching some random kids programme on the Disney channel. I smiled before making my way towards them, I sat down next to Justin and looked at Max, who was yet to notice my arrival. '_Hey Maxy, Lex is here to talk to you now!'_

He quickly jumped up and onto my lap before turning to look at me and started twirling a piece of my hair in his hands. '_What's happened Lexie?_'

'_Buddy, you know like this morning and recently, that mummy hasn't been very well. Well today she was really not very well, and she was taken to the hospital but it was too late buddy, she'd already passed away and now she's gone to heaven to be with Rocky'_. Rocky was our pet dog who had died 3 years before and was Max's best friend. He started sobbing into my chest and I could feel my heart breaking into pieces, Justin looked devastated and he was rubbing circles around Max's back to try and calm him down a bit. '_B-b-but, s-she doesn't know I l-love her Lex, s-she thinks I h-h-hate her.. and now she's g-gone. Gone!_'

'_She knew you loved her buddy, of course she did, she was your mummy!_'

He got off of me, and stood back before pointing his finger at me, still crying his eyes out, '_NO SHE DOESN'T! You told her you hate her, I heard you this morning, and n-now she thinks we all h-hate her, and it's all your fault Alex! I hate you!'_.

'_Max!_', before I could get to him he'd already ran off to his bedroom and slammed his door shut. I got up to go after him when Justin grabbed my hand and pulled me back down, '_Justin! Get OFF! I have to go see him! He hates me!'_

He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arm over his stomach, gripping onto his shirt for dear life. '_He doesn't hate you Alex! Of course he doesn't. He's just upset after everything that happened this morning and now this! He loves you more than anything or anyone Lex, trust me!_'.

I started to cry again, this was the opposite of the reaction I was expecting and now that Max was blaming me for my last choice of words towards our mother. I knew it was going to be awhile before he came around. Even if he was only ten!

…

The next few hours passed by pretty slowly, we still didn't know what had happened to our mum, we wouldn't until the police came in the morning to talk to us. Max hadn't left his room, I'd sat outside his door for a bit listening, I could hear a sniffle every now and then and after a while he'd put some music on in his room quietly. Justin took some food into him but came out half an hour later with the food untouched. He'd muttered a few words to Justin, mostly that he didn't want me to go in his room.

I spent the rest of the night in my room, I had no idea what the time was I just laid on my bed staring into nothing. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't cry, I didn't want to move. I was still out of it when I felt my phone start to buzz in my pocket, I didn't look at who it was, I barely remembered pressing answer, '_hello?_'

'_hey Alex, it's Mitchie, how are you feeling?_'

'_Ok, how are you?_'

'_I'm good thank you! So, how'd Max take it?_', I sighed, I knew if I spoke I'd just start crying again.

'_Lex?_'

'_H-he.. He h-hates me! H-he said it's all my fault cos she thinks we all hated her and n-now she's gone'_, yep my voice definitely cracked. '_He told me he hates me and n-now he's in his room and won't come out. I don't know what to do Mitchie'_.

'_Honey, he doesn't mean it, he's upset, and he's grieving. He doesn't know what she was always like. You protected him. He loves you Alex. He loves you!_'

Now I'm full on sobbing, _'Lex, honey are you there? Alex answer me! Alex!_'

'_I've g-gotta g-go, b-bye!_'. I sat up on the side of my bed and looked around my room looking for it, once I've got it, I go to sit down on the floor and grab my towel, I hear my phone buzz but I'm way passed caring now. I roll up the bottom of my shorts and start unwrapping my razor from the tissue and tape. I look down and the blood starts pouring down my leg onto the towel. It's been awhile since I've done this and god does it feel good. After 10 minutes and a few more cuts I lean back against my bed and take a drag from the joint I've just rolled up. I look up and close my eyes but my peacefulness is disrupted by the sounds of the bell ringing and Justin talking to someone. I can hear them getting closer when I hear that angelic voice outside my door. '_Alex, honey?_', the door knocks.

Just when I realise my door is about to open I start to grab the towel and wrap my leg but it's too late! I've got a joint in my mouth, a bloody razor on the floor next to me, and my leg covered in a bloody towel.

'_ALEX!'_, I hear Mitchie scream my name and Justin rushes over to me, grabbing the joint from my mouth. '_Alex! What have you done?_'

I shake my head and look away, my eyes keep closing and I can feel Justin grab my face to look at him, '_ALEX! Stay with me Alex, open your eyes! Alex please!_'. I look up at him, and when I do I notice he looks down quickly beside me, clearly noticing the razor, and then back up at the doorway where his eyes widen, '_Max!'_

It feels like the winds been knocked out of me, not only am I finding it really hard to concentrate, but now I've got Mitchie and Max at the door. Max, who hates me!

'_Lexie? What's all that red stuff? What's that sharp thing on the floor? Are you hurt? Is this all my fault too?_'. He looks between me and Justin and then to Mitchie who's stood next to him. She bends down so that she's looking up at him, '_No Max, none of this is your fault, don't ever think it is. It's not Alex's fault and it's not Justin's. Why don't you go with Justin to your room and I'll help Alex alright?' _

He nodded and Mitchie came towards me and put her hand on Justin's shoulder, '_it's ok, I'll help her, you go stay with Max!_'. I look away when I can feel Justin watching me, when he starts getting up he stops before leaning forward and kissing the top of my head before whispering, '_please don't ever do that again Alex'_.

I keep looking away when I hear the door close and Mitchie disappears off into my bathroom, she comes back a few minutes later and sits in front of me. She doesn't say anything but when I feel her starting to remove the towel from my leg I look down at what she's doing. I notice a bowl of water, a first aid kit and new towels. I look up at her and tears starting falling down my face. She looks up when she hears my sniffling, giving me a small smile. '_It's ok Lex, I'm just gonna clean up your leg. It's going to sting a little bit though but hold out, okay?' _

I nod my head before looking down at what she's doing. She puts a new towel under my leg before pouring some water on my cuts and the blood, she wipes the blood away first before taking the wipes and cleaning my cuts, and like a bitch did it hurt. I lean my head back and scrunch up my face as she starts to bandage it up. Fuck, why does the after cutting clean up hurt so much more than the cutting, and not in a good way.

I look down at Mitchie and notice tears falling down her face, she's just sat watching me, '_please don't do that again Lex! You could've killed yourself! What would Max or Justin have done then?!_' What she says next, or more like whispers is what throws me off completely!

'_What would I have done?_'

I look at her and a tear drops down my face, did I just hear that right?! '_Wha-whaat?_'

She looks me straight in the eye, and before I can say anything else she's leaned towards me closing the small space between us. She stops short of my face, and I can feel her breath on my lips. She puts a piece of my hair behind my ear and then wipes away my tears before looking down at my lips. She hesitates for a moment before a small smile appears on her face. _'Don't do that again Lex! Please don't!_' and she leans across and kisses my cheek, lingering for a minute before sitting back and looking at me.

I start sobbing at the realisation of what I've done, what have I done?! It's been 2 years since I've cut myself, what if I'd have died? What about Max?

Within seconds I felt Mitchie's arms lift me up bridal style and sit me down on the bed with her. She sits back against the headboard and I'm sat on her lap with my head resting on her chest. She starts saying soothing words to me and then start running her hand through my hair. I sit back for a minute and look up at her.

'_I'm so sorry Mitchie, I'm so sorry! Thank you for everthing, you.. you_-'

I stop and shake my head, not quite knowing where I was going with that statement. _'Yeah Lex?_'

I look into her eyes, _'I n-need… please don't leave me!_'

'_I'm not going anywhere Lex, do you want to go to sleep now? I'll stay until you fall asleep and then I'll come back tomorrow after school ok?'_

I nod my head and look back at her, she kisses the top of my head then moves to get up, '_come on, I'll let you change and I'll sort your room out quick'_

I stand up and quickly wrap my arms around her, '_thanks, and I'm sorry for getting you involved with me, just being a stupid kid!'_

She pulls back and looks me straight in the eyes, '_you're not a kid to me Lex! Now go get ready and I'll be here!_'. I head into my bathroom quickly and change and brush my teeth, not moving too fast as my legs sore and the bandage is a bit constricting. When I come back out the razor's been taken, the bloody towels are gone and my duvets been pulled back and there's a glass of water next to my bed and my phone. '_Thanks for that!_'

She jumps and then laughs obviously not realising I'd opened the door, '_sorry, didn't mean to scare you!'_

'_It's okay don't worry! Come on now, let's get you some rest!'_

I make my way over to my bed and get under the covers, once I do and Mitchie has pulled all the covers up around me, she pulls another blanket up over me and then sits on the edge of my bed and looks down at me. She moves a piece of my hair from my face before speaking, '_Lex?_'

'_Yeah?'_

'_You know the police are coming to speak to you tomorrow right?_', I nod my head. '_Please ring me if you have any problems with anything or you feel the urge to, you know! I'll keep my phone on me and I can come to you. I'll talk to Mr O'Connor tomorrow. He's knows I've been helping you so it should be fine. But promise me Lex, if you feel like you're going to do something, don't, and ring me?_', I nod my head again, '_I promise Mitchie'_.

'_Okay, well I'll let you get some sleep then, you best text your friends tomorrow, I'm sure there concerned about you! It won't be long before the gossip starts and I bet they'd rather hear it from you, plus it'll be good to have some people around'_.

'_I know, I will do! But I have you right now!'_. She smiles at this before leaning down and kissing the top of my head, '_I'll see you tomorrow Lex! Sweet dreams honey!'_

'_Night Mitchie!_' and with that she switches off the light and makes her way out of the door. Within seconds I close my eyes and sleep has taken me away!

….

Thanks again guys, let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyy! Hope everyone's well! Let me know what you think!**

Alex's POV;

I rolled over the next morning, I assumed it was morning because the sun was shining through my window. I reached out for my phone and saw that I had 4 texts and a missed call. I went to sit up when I got a pounding pain in my head and laid back down immediately. I unlocked my phone and noticed it was just after 8am, so guessed it was my friends heading off to school. I read through each message before starting to reply.

1 missed call; Sophia

1st message – Sophia; _**Babe, I've heard something's happened. I really don't want to believe it's true but please ring me or at least text me to let me know you're ok. I want to come over after school if that's alright? I love you so much Lex! I really hope you're ok! Xxxxxxxxxx**_

2nd message – Miley; _**Jst heard some rumours from Soph + others, pls let us know ur ok?! Were really worried, can we come by afta school? Pls txt us to let us know! Jst that ur doin ok! Love you Alex! Xxxxx**_

3rd message – Justin; _**Lex I've just gone out to get some bits, I should be back by the time the police come but ring me if I'm not. I've taken Max with me so you get some peace! Please be careful sis! X**_

4th message – Mitchie; _**Morning Alex! Hope everyone's doing ok! Remember to let me know about what happens later. Going to talk to Mr O'Connor today! I'll see you later honey! :) Xx**_

I sent quick replies to all of them and told Sophia and Miley to come over after school. I figured I'd get up and have a shower so I was a bit more awake for when the Police came over later. I pushed the covers up and sat on the side of the bed before opening my bedside drawer and taking two aspirin with the water left on the side. Hopefully that would kick in a bit quicker. I headed for a shower and started to undress when I felt the pain in my leg from my cut. It should be ok from where Mitchie bandaged it up but I was definitely not going to be able to stand up for long on it today. After I was done I put my hair up in a bun as I couldn't be bothered to dry it and changed into my joggers and hoodie before heading to the lounge and sitting down at the sofa's. I turned the tv on but I wasn't really paying much attention. After a while I'd moved to lying down when the door opened and in walked Justin and Max with a few shopping bags. Max ran over to me and jumped on me and started crying.

'_I'm sorry Lexie! I didn't mean it yesterday, I really didn't! I love you Lex! Please don't hate me!'_

I looked over to Justin who was stood by the kitchen putting the bags on the table and smiled. I sat up and moved to put Max on my lap before hugging him properly. '_Of course I don't hate you buddy! It's ok, I know you didn't! I love you too bud, so much! Don't forget that ok?_'

He nodded his head before turning to look at me, '_Has all that red stuff gone now Lex? Justin said you hurt yourself but that nice lady helped you!'_

I looked over at Justin again who nodded at me, '_It's all gone bud! Promise it won't happen again. She did yes, that's my teacher so you'll see her later and can ask all those questions you wanted to know the other day alright?_'. He nodded his head again when the doorbell rang. I froze for a second remembering what was about to come. I turned to Max quickly whilst Justin went to the door.

'_You remember I said mummy had an accident, well the Police are coming over to talk to us and tell us what happened so you'll have to go to your room for a bit ok?_'. He nodded his head again, when the two officers from yesterday came into the room. The female officer came over to me and Max and came and sat on the sofa next to us.

'_Hey there, my names Olivia and I've just come to talk to your brother and sister for a bit about your mum. Do you think you could go play in your room for a bit whilst we have a chat?_'

He looks and me and I nod at him before getting up, '_come on Max, you can play your PlayStation for a bit yeah?_'. He nods and we head off to his room where I sort out his games and get him settled before going back to the lounge and sitting on the sofa next to Justin. Once there, the male officer, whose name I've learnt was Matt was talking to Justin about how he'd found her passed out in her room with a bottle of pills and vodka.

'_So when you walked into the room, what did you do first?'_

'_Well I went to check on her because even though we'd argued that morning she hadn't even came out at all which is unusual as she's usually all over the place all day. So I went in and when I noticed the pills and the bottle I ran over and checked her pulse but couldn't find anything, so then I rang the ambulance and waited for them to arrive but it was too late. I'd been out all day so I've no idea how long she'd been like that for. Alex and Max were at school so no one was around'._

'_Ok, that sounds about right. There's been no full confirmation yet but they believe it was about midday yesterday. This does mean you will have to come down to formally identify your mother if you can and to retrieve her belongings. Do you have any idea why she might have done this? It's pretty certain that it was suicide'._

'_There was a big argument with all of us yesterday morning, she almost hit Max our little brother. She's been drinking for the last two years since our dad cheated on her and left so she's hit Alex around a little bit but today was the first day she went for Max. It was odd though, because she actually apologised afterwards. She never says sorry!'_

'_What do you mean she hits Alex? You've been living with an abusive mother and no father?_'

Justin looked at me, realising it was probably my turn to speak. '_Erm, I mean, not properly, she's slapped me o-once or twice. It was nothing really. Our dad c-comes back every s-summer but the shop leaves us more than enough money and Justin looks after us. Please don't take us away, you can't take Max from me, from us!'_

'_I'm sorry but I don't think we have much of an option until were certain you can provide for yourselves and you are safe to carry on living here. I think until that is sorted the social services will have to be called!'_

I looked at Justin who stood up, eyes wide like he was about to burst, '_WHAT? You can't take him! No! Alex and Max are all that's left! We have money, I'm 19! I go to Uni but I'm moving back home!_'

'_Please, please don't take my bud from me! Please!_', I pleaded with the officer who stood up and proceeded to get his phone out.

'_I'm sorry Miss, but I don't think there's another option right now!'_ and with that he headed to the door whilst the female officer sat there with sad eyes. I looked at Justin who just looked shocked whilst I fumbled with my phone, trying to control the tears down my face.

'_Who are you ringing?_', I got up and headed for my room knowing this was my only option.

'_Mitchie_'

…..

Mitchie's POV;

It was almost lunchtime by the time I'd properly started to pay attention to the day. It had dragged by so much and by now the rumour mill was going overload about Alex and her mum. Somehow not only had they found out that their mum Theresa had passed away but also that she was an alcoholic and had committed suicide. I had no idea how they'd found out in such a short amount of time but I'd already sent out 4 kids during the day for speaking badly of Alex and her family. She didn't deserve this and I was going to protect her anyway I could.

The bell had just gone for lunch when my phone started to buzz and I answered it whilst some students were still in the room which led to me getting a smart arse comment from a jock lad who was probably about 13. '_Just because you're a teacher does not make you an exception to the rule. No phone before end of day bell Miss!_'

'_Hon, hold on a sec!'_, I lowered my phone before glaring at the boy and responding, '_and you are not an exception to getting detention every night for your smart arse attitude. Now get out! All of you!_'. Clearly noticing my anger they headed straight out whilst I put the phone back up to my ear.

'_Sorry honey! Stupid kid in my class! What's happening Lex? Have the police gone?_'

'_Mitchie! Please you-you've g-got to help us! P-please Mitch! There g-gonna take Max! The policeman is on the p-phone with the social services and then there gonna take him! T-taking Max from me!'_

'_Lex hold on! Just tell him to wait please, I'm on my way! Trust me Lex! It's going to be fine! I promise you I'll help you! Give me ten minutes and I'll be on my way! Don't cry pretty girl!'_

'_Please hurry Mitch!_' and with that she hung up on me and I grabbed all my stuff, locked the door before sprinting to the Principal's office and barging my way in there without knocking. By the time I got there I was out of breath that it took me a minute to get my sentence out to a shocked Mr O'Connor. '_T-t-the Ru-Russo's need.. need my help! Max taken a-away to foster care! G-gonna let h-him stay with me! Is that allowed?_'

He nodded quickly at my urgency, '_yes that should be fine! Go on to them, I'll get your last two lessons covered'._

I rushed a thank you as I was already half way out the door and running to my car that by the time I reached the Russo's house a car had just pulled up outside their house and a lady with a folder got out and made her way to the door where Alex stood obviously distressed. I really hoped they'd let Max stay with me. If it meant keeping Alex happy, plus he seems like a good kid!

I rushed to the door when Alex looked up hearing my movement and ran into my arms, '_hey it's ok! I promise, please don't cry Lex! It's gonna be ok honey! I've got a plan, look at me!'_

I pulled back and she looked up at me trying to calm her crying down, '_w-what p-plan?_'

'_I checked with Mr O'Connor Lex, I'm going to get Max to stay with me! Just til they realise that you and Justin are safe to be his guardians! That way, you get to keep Max and you can see him whenever you want too! I promise Lex, I want to do this. If it keeps Max with you and that keeps you happy then that's all I want. I want you to be happy!_'

She nodded and smiled before chucking her arms around me tightly and sighing, '_thank you so much! I can't believe you'd do that for me! Nobody except Justin would do that for me! Are you sure though? You don't want a bunch of kids hanging around your house all the time?!'_

'_Lex, you gotta learn to listen to me'_ I chuckled at that and she giggled into my neck, which caused a shiver to go from my neck all the way to the bottom of my back painfully slowly. '_I said, if it keeps you together and happy, then I want too. Please believe me, I want to do this! Now come on, let's go get this sorted!'_

I took her hand and we walked inside together after she'd closed the door. As we rounded into the lounge area I stood behind Alex and place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit. She looked at me and I nodded at her before she went and sat down on the sofa next to Justin and faced the Policewoman, who was sat talking to the social person.

'_Erm, hi! I know you said that Max has to be taken but Mit-Miss Torres has said that she will take Max into her home whilst we get checked out. Please let her! It means Max can stay with someone he knows and we can still see him whenever we want too! Please let him stay with her! You can't just take my brother from me!'. _It broke my heart to see her break down like that but at least she had Justin to comfort her there. I stayed in place waiting for my turn to speak. The social worker sat there patiently throughout, once glancing at me before turning to Alex to speak.

'_and who is Miss Torres?_'

'_I am! I'm Mitchie Torres, I'm Alex's home room and Art teacher at school and I've been helping them the last day with sorting bits out. I've met Max a few times and it would be my honour to let Max stay with me. If it meant keeping Max partially with his family, then I want to do it. They are more than welcome to come over to my house whenever they want and I've already asked my boss if it's ok and he's allowed it! I can support Max financially and I could help him with his education. I know I'm only 22 but I can do this and I want too! You can come check out my house, it's more than big enough for the two of us!'_

She looked at me once or twice whilst writing some notes down in her book and I glanced over at Alex who was still trying to control her crying.

'_Well, I don't see what the problem with that is. It would probably only be up to a month maximum, just to sort through records, house checks and so forth. But yes, once we check out your house then I don't see why not. Why don't we go over there now and have a look?_'

I nodded my head eagerly, _'of course, we can go in my car if you'd like, then come back here?_'

'_Yes that would probably be easier, let's get going then!_', she turned to Alex and Justin after closing her notebook. _'Why don't you two go and pack Max's things together? That way, whatever the outcome, he will have his own things with him, sound alright?'_

Alex nodded whilst Justin stood up, '_yeah that's fine, would you like a drink?' _he directed to the police officer's.

'_No, I think this is all settled, we'll be in touch with regards to your mother and releasing her body, but there is another thing. I don't know if you noticed but your mother left a note when she took those pills. I think you'd rather read it in peace so I'll leave that with you. It might make you understand this all a bit better. We'll be in touch, and we'll make our own way out'_. With that he passed the note over to Justin who stood there in shock whilst Alex was darting her head between Justin, the note and me.

I went over and sat next to Alex and gave her a quick squeeze on her hand before speaking. '_Hey Lex, were just going to go check out my house, when I come back, we'll talk about that ok? Be careful you two! I'll see you in a bit. Make sure Max is ok!'_

They both nodded and I headed out with the social worker leaving them two sat there in shock.

The check was over in no time and she found no reason as to why Max couldn't stay with me so we made our way back to the house to give them the good news. I couldn't be more happier that I was going to be able to do this for Alex, especially if it meant I was going to be able to see her more often. I knew nothing could happen, she was my student. My beautiful student. **My** Lex!

Ughhh!

But I still wanted to see her, I wanted to protect her. I wanted to be the one she would go too if she needed anything. And I was going to do it!

….

Alex's POV;

When Mitchie left with the social worker and it was just me and Justin left, neither of us said anything for a long time. Justin had the letter in his hand but never quite managed to open it up. After a while, he turned to face me, and cleared his throat trying to get my attention. I looked up at him and he lifted the note up, gesturing to it. '_Should we open it?_'

'_You can, I don't want to read it yet. I want Mitchie here. S-she helps me, y-you know, too calm down! I'm gonna go check on Max, you open it'_

I got up and went to Max's room, who was busy playing away on his PlayStation. He asked a few questions and I just told him all I thought he needed to know. That our mother had an accident, and she wasn't coming back. I didn't see any reason for him to know otherwise. I sat with him in his room for a good half hour when there was a knock at the door, and Justin walked in, tears rolling down his face. I passed the note to me and said nothing, just laid down on Max's bed and watched him play, a few seconds later Mitchie walked in with a big smile on her face and nodded at me. I knew straight away what that meant so I jumped up, putting the letter into my pocket and running into her arms. The ones that so far, had kept me safe.

…

**I'm gonna end that chapter there as I wanted to update and thought if I carried on it would be tooooooo long. I've already started the next chapter, i'll just be carrying on from there**.

**Please let me know what you think, much appreciated! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if there's any typo's.. didn't get a lot of time to re-read it thoroughly as my internet is being very temperamental at the moment.**

Alex's POV;

I looked back at her, making sure I had got this right, '_he can stay with you?_'

She smiled that big smile at me and nodded her head, _'he sure can honey, why don't you grab his stuff and we can head over and get settled before it gets too late and then we can talk about that alright?'_

I nod at her and then go over to Max, he's a bit hesitant at first once I tell him but after a while whilst I'm getting his bits together, he goes over to Mitchie and taps her on the shoulder. _'Excuse me Miss, Lex said I'm staying with you? She said you're very nice to us and you'll look after me. Can Lexie and Justin come see me? and can I play my PlayStation?'_

She smiles at me before sitting down on the bed so there at more of an eye level, '_of course you can Max! and you can play your games as long as you get your homework done! I'm sure Alex and Justin would agree with me, but you won't be back at school just yet, so you'll probably play your games a bit more and see your brother and sister!'_

We both nodded, Justin was still pretty out of it from reading the letter so he hugged Max bye and said he'd see him soon, and then headed off to bed. I shouted out to him that I'd let him know what I was doing later and me and Mitchie grabbed some of Max's things before heading for her car. Whilst we were in the car, Max decided he wanted to ask Mitchie a million questions so I texted Sophia and Miley letting them know what was happening and not to come over straight from school, which was almost over, and that I'd let them know what I was up too later on in the evening. I really wanted to see them, Sophia knew everything and I could talk to her without feeling judged but right now I wanted to be with Max.

It was about a ten minute drive to Mitchie's house and as we got closer I realised we were heading towards the more affluent side of town, eventually we pulled up outside a 2 storey house, but it was more of in between a house and a small mansion. It looked massive. It was beautifully decorated in an old English style and it even had its own gate into the entrance. As we drove in, I turned to look at Mitchie, who once pulled to a stop, looked over at me and a small shy smile appeared on her face.

'_Yo-you live h-here?! But your p-parents_?'

'_I do yes, and I know! They weren't nice people Lex, but they had money and when I finally got out of there control, they gave me a lot of money to basically go away and I never saw them again! But it's ok, my life is ten times better and now I get to share it with this little one for a bit'_.

We both looked towards the back and noticed Max has passed out asleep in the back. Not surprisingly, after the night and day we've had, I'm not surprised he hadn't fallen asleep already. Mitchie got out and headed to Max's side to get him out but I rushed around and stopped her, that was my job to do. '_It's ok, I'll carry him, he's as light as a feather, plus I can just follow you then_'.

'_Ok well we can take him up to his room, it's pretty much sorted so he should be fine, I'll leave the door open anyway and i'll check on him during the night'_, she said as she opened the boot to her car and grabbed some of Max's things, needing to make another trip afterwards. I slowly unbuckled Max and lifted him out, he stirred and muttered something but I just told him to go back to sleep and he rested his head on my shoulder. Once I'd got him sorted, Mitchie let the way to her front door, quickly opening it before motioning upstairs with her hand and after I nodded, we slowly made our way upstairs. I had a quick glance around and the bits I'd already seen just showed me even more that Mitchie had a beautiful house. We got to a door and Mitchie opened it up before switching the light on, putting Max's bags on the floor and going over to the bed and pulling the duvet cover back. '_He can stay in here, it's right next to my room so I can check on him or he can come to me'_.

I nodded and made my way over to the bed before placing Max down on it, taking his shoes off and pulling the covers back on top of him, as I leant down to kiss him on the head and say goodnight, I felt Mitchie place her hand on my lower back, and the touch almost made me gasp as that same shiver ran down my back, but I held it in, before straightening back up and turning to face her, she cupped my face with her hands before leaning down and kissing the top of my head, _'it'll all be ok Lex! Come on, let's go sit downstairs!'_

I turn to Max, quickly checking he's ok before following Mitchie out the door and taking her hand, I don't know why, but I just had this urge to hold on to some piece of her, that every inch of her being kept me calm, and protected. She froze momentarily, glancing down at our entwined fingers, a small frown on her features, and I realised it probably wasn't a good idea, I started to pull my hand out of hers when her other hand clasped them together, and she looked up to me, a small smile appearing. '_It's ok Lex, I don't mind! Just been awhile!_'. I heard a sigh come from her but I didn't want to push her on it. She could tell me what was up if and when she wanted too. It wasn't my place, just as long as she was ok. She squeezed my hand and we walked down the stairs to her living room, sitting down on her sofa. I suddenly got nervous knowing what the topic of conversation was going to be. I could feel Mitchie watching me for a few seconds before she got up, going over to her table and picking the remote control up and passing it to me.

'_Watch whatever you want Lex, I'm just going to go get Max's other bits and get us a drink before we talk alright?_', I nodded, turning back around and press the on button for the tele. I could hear her start to walk to the front door and so I started to flip through the tv guide, choosing to watch Keeping Up With The Kardashians. That show had always intrigued me but had never really got to watch it before. A few minutes later I could hear Mitchie close the front door and make her way back in. '_Hey Lex, what do you want to drink?_'

'_Ermm I don't mind. A soda or juice please?_'

'_Is diet coke alright? Pretty much all i've got!'_

'_Yeah that's great, thanks!_'

'_Alright, be right back!_'

It was a few minutes before Mitchie came back, this time I was too into watching the show that I hadn't realised she'd sat down beside me until she coughed and cleared her throat, making me jump. '_Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! You were so into the programme!'_

'_No it's ok, I wasn't paying much attention. Yeah I've wanted to watch it for a long time but never really got the chance too at home with everything going on all the time!_'

'_Well your more than welcome to watch it over here whenever you like!'_

'_Thanks Mitchie, and again, thank you so much for all of this! Like, I honestly don't know how I'd of coped if Max was taken away to a stranger. He's all I've known for the last ten years!'_

'_It's alright, my pleasure, honestly!_'

I looked up and smiled at her, she passed the drink over to me and I took a sip before placing it on the table and playing with my fingers on my lap. Again, I could feel Mitchie watching me so I looked up at her and she smiled at me. '_What you thinking about Lex?_'

'_My mum. Justin. The Letter. He came in crying after he read it, and I never see him cry, like, ever!_'

'_Didn't you read it aswell?'_

I looked back down to my lap, playing with my fingers. I could already feel the blush growing on my cheek before I'd even said what was next. '_N-no! I uhh, I wanted to, you know, wait. For you! I uhh, erm, feel, you know, more com-comfortable with y-you. In case I did, like yesterday. Something stupid. I uhh, wanted you. I m-mean, when I read the letter'_. I rush it all out, getting even more flustered once I'd finished, my breathing heavy and a tear dropped down my cheek. I was hoping to quickly rub it away without Mitchie noticing but of course she'd been watching me like a hawk and noticed.

'_Aww Lex, honey, don't cry pretty! Come here honey!_', she motioned with her arms for me to move over to her, and as I did, a sob I'd been trying to hold in escaped me, followed by tears I'd been stopping from falling. I moved next to her and she wrapped her arms around me whilst I rested my head on her chest, heaving and trying to control my breathing from the sobbing that was appearing. After a few minutes she started rocking me, running her fingers through my hair and trying to calm me down with her words. This, as normal, was working perfectly. After a few minutes, I pulled back and reached into my back pocket before moving back and placing my head back onto her shoulder. I fumbled around with the letter for a minute before starting to open it up, when I felt Mitchie's hand on mine. I looked up at her and she studied my face for a minute before wiping my tears away and placing a kiss on the top of my head. '_Are you sure you want me to be here? I can leave you for a minute if you want?'_

I shook my head quickly, '_no,_ _please don't go, please can you stay? I-I need you h-here Mitch!_'

She ran a hand through my hair and sighed, '_ok, it's ok honey. I'll stay, don't worry! Go on, read it. I'll be right here with you'_ and with that she took a hold of my hand again, as I fumbled with the letter to get it open. Once I had I faced it flat down before closing my eyes for a minute, trying to compose myself before turning the letter over and turning it back over. I read the letter once, without stopping, not without bursting into tears, it wasn't long. But it was enough, enough to realise that I loved my mother and I regretted everything from the last two years because it wasn't her fault, it was his!

_**I know I've been the worst mother you three could possibly have over the last few years, and I am forever sorry about that. Just know that you will be so much better without me here, because I can watch you from heaven and know, just know, that you will be ok because you've had to look after yourselves all your lives. I will, never, ever forgive myself for what I have done to you all. Today proved that to me, to see you, Alex, look after my own son after what I could've done, I can't even begin to understand what was going through my mind. I'm so sorry to all of you, but to you Alex, my Princessa, I will never forget what you have done for Max, as he now has a sister and a mother in one. Look after him my Princessa, I know you will, I don't need to worry. Justin, I know you will go on to do great things, I am so proud of you studying at University. I never understood why you felt the need to go before, but now I do, because you will go on to provide for your own family, I wish I could go on to see that in person, but I will, from up here. Look after Max you two, he'll need your loving to stop him from growing up like his own parents. I know with you two he'll go on to be a great boy.**_

_**I love you three with all my heart, I'm sorry for all the heartache and trouble I have caused, but now, I can leave you in peace. I'll see you all again one day, and I hope that by then you will forgive me for what I have done. **_

_**Mum, x**_

I dropped the letter to the side of me and cradled forward, putting my head into my hands, Mitchie automatically pulled me onto her lap and rocked me, calming me down. She didn't say anything this time, she didn't need too. I held onto her for dear life, sobbing my heart out. Before the last few days, I was known as the cold-hearted bitch, which was partially true. I have never cried so much in my entire life than I have done the last few days, and there is no one other than Mitchie that I wanted here with me right now. It took a good five minutes before I calmed down, relaxing into Mitchie's arms, placing my head in the crook of her neck as she started rubbing my back in a calming motion.

'_I'm here for you Lex, whenever you want to talk, I'll be right here honey!'_

She carried on rubbing my back and I nodded, not speaking until I had properly calmed down a few minutes later. '_She hasn't called me that in years, I was her Princessa, years Mitchie. I told her I hate her. I don't hater her, and now she's gone. I'm so alone Mitchie!_'

'_Look at me honey!_' I pulled back and looked into those brown eyes of hers. '_You will never be on your own. You have Justin and Max. I'm here honey, I'm here for you. I will always, always Lex, be here for you!'_

With that I leaned forward and quickly kissed those perfect lips of hers, we didn't move for what felt like an eternity but then I moved my head to the side and kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip. I gave her small pecks all across her lips and was about to move away when she put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in, cupping my cheek with her other hand. She kissed me with so much passion that it almost didn't feel real. It felt perfect though, she was perfect. We made out for a few minutes, sloppy kisses here and there when I sucked on her bottom lip, earning a small moan from her in turn. I knew I was going along the right path and carried on for a few moments before sliding my tongue along the line between her lips, in hope she'd open up and allow me to carry on that bit more. This earned another moan from her, which I'd quickly discovered was my new thrill. Her mouth opened and our tongue's fought out in its own battle, Mitchie quickly winning. After a few minutes, we slowed down and I went back to pecking her lips before leaning back and looking into her eyes. She kept them closed for a few minutes before a small smile crept across her face. '_Lex!'_ Her voice was husky and sexy and it drove tingles all through me.

'_Please don't leave me!_'

'_I will never leave you Lex! Honey, you know we can't do this! I am so sorry for that, believe me, I care about you so so much! I..'_, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, before looking me in the eye and playing with a piece of my hair and twirling it, '_I like you Lex, more than I should! I'm your teacher, god this is such a mess!'_ she sighs again, this time moving her hand down to my own and stroking along my wrist, '_I really care for you Lex, I don't even know you that well but everything in me is telling me that I need to protect you, and I want to do that! I want to be here with you every minute of every day, but I can't, and as much as that kills me, anything, anytime I get with you, is so precious, and to see you so broken like this just breaks my heart!_'

A few tears dropped down my face, I was gobsmacked. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. I was gutted, but I knew I couldn't risk her job for me, as much as every time I saw her I wanted to attack her lips, but I couldn't, I can't!

'_I'm so sorry Mitch, I would never want to put your job in jeopardy over me. I'm not worth it, but anything with you will be amazing, and I uhh.. erm, I like you too Mitchie!_'

She looked at me for a moment, glancing down at my lips before locking on my eyes, '_you're so worth it!_' and leaned forward and quickly planted a kiss on my lips. I sat back and smiled at her, before throwing my arms around her neck and sighing. '_Thank you Mitchie!'_

…

**Wasn't sure how to carry on from there so thought I'd end that chapter and get thinking! Let me know what you think, can't tell if it's good unless I get some idea!**


	10. Chapter 10

Just wanted to start off by saying so sorry for such a late update.. i thought i'd be a lot quicker at it but that didn't help plus i've been pretty busy recently! But should be a lot better now! Hopefully you enjoy this! Bit more fun this chapter!

Alex's POV;

We stayed in front of Mitchie's TV for a few hours, just talking about random things about my childhood. She knew how to cheer me up and kept my mind of the bad times. Max had woken up once and came down crying because he was confused and scared and didn't know where he was but as soon as he saw me he calmed down, he was barely awake so I took him back up to bed and sat with him for a bit telling him that Mitchie would be next door if he needed her as I would be gone in the morning. He fell asleep after a while and I realised then that it was almost midnight and I was getting tired, I yawned and looked up to see Mitchie stood at the door watching me with a smile on her face. I got up, checking on Max and pulling the cover up and making my way to the door.

I pulled the door up behind me and as soon as I'd closed the door Mitchie had pulled me into a tight hug, I smiled into her neck and giggled.

Staying in the same position I asked, '_what was that for?'_

'_You, your.. God Lex, you're an amazing person. That's all'_

I pulled back and looked down, a big blush growing across my cheeks, '_thanks, it's nothing though!'_

'_Hey, it's not nothing, it's amazing, you are amazing! And don't look down like that, you're cute when you blush'._

'_Thanks Mitch!_', I tried to hide my yawn but I didn't do a very good job of it.

'_Tired?!'_, I nodded, again trying to stifle the yawn that was coming. '_You want me to take you home now?'_

'_Yeah please, I didn't realise what the time was'_

'_I know, luckily I've been given the rest of the week off school given the circumstances, I'll have to go back next week though so you may have to become Max's babysitter during the day but we can talk about that another day alright?_'

'_Yeah that's cool'_

'_Well let's go down then'_.

We headed down the stairs and I had gathered all my stuff together for us to get going when Mitchie realised something that I hadn't in my exhaustion._ 'Erm Alex, I can't drop you home. I can't leave Max alone'_

'_Oh yeah, that's alright, I can just walk home, I know the way anyways!'_

A frown appeared across Mitchie's face, '_No, absolutely not, it's the middle of the night, I am not letting you walk home, so you can forget that'_. We stood still for a minute before Mitchie's expression became a lot calmer and less that she was in thought. '_You, could you know, just stay here? I mean, I'm sure Max would love it, and it would save getting you a taxi, and it's no bother, honestly, I'd like you to stay aswell, please?_', she added a shy smile onto the end of her sentence before looking me in the eyes again, '_what?_'

'_Nothing, you just make me laugh. I'd like to stay too. It would be nice to be here for Max in the morning aswell!_'

She smiled at me, _'good, I can give you some pyjama's for tonight too! Do you want to head to bed now?'_

I nodded, _'yeah if that's alright, the last few days have definitely taken it out of me'_, I chuckled on the end to make it more light hearted. She frowned before turning towards the stairs, '_I'm sure you are, anybody going through this would, you've done really well Alex! Come on then, you can take the room next to Max if you want?_'

We started to walk back up the stairs before I spoke again, '_erm actually, could I just stay with Max? I don't really wanna be on my own'_.

She stopped to look at me, opened her mouth to say something before closing it again and nodding her head, '_sure, come with me to my room and I'll give you something to wear and a spare toothbrush'_.

We headed for the room to the left of Max's and I let Mitchie lead the way, she opened the door and switched on her light. It was probably the way I imagined her room to be, pretty and white, a few pictures placed on her wall of her childhood and friends. I walked over to them and had a quick glaze over and a few seconds later she came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

'_These are my friends from Uni and school, I haven't seen some of them in a while but we still talk every now and then'_

'_You miss being back with them?'_

'_Yeah and no, the last year was tough, I lived with someone but it didn't end well so I used the money here. I like it here and I grew up a lot in the last year so it's nice to have my own place now'_

I looked at her, I wanted to know what had happened but I didn't want to pry into her business.

She smiled at me, I didn't really know what to say to that, seeing as I was now making her life hard for her, she must have realised my frown was down to something she'd said, _'it's ok Alex, if I didn't want to get involved, I wouldn't. You know I care for you'_.

'_Yeah I do. Thanks!'_

She giggled, god I loved her laugh, there was no way it couldn't make me smile. _'Come on then, I'll get you something to wear'_

She led the way to a door in the corner, she opened it and I actually gasped which made her turn around in concern, '_what? What's wrong?'_

'_Nothing.. I mean, this is your wardrobe? There's so much stuff Mitch!'_

She laughed again and smiled at me before turning around and heading to some drawers_, 'yeah I suppose, I guess I just like to shop. I can take you some time if you want?'_

I gave a straight face when I said the next bit, _'and what are you trying to say? There's nothing wrong with the way I dress?'_

She looked back at me horrified that she thought she had insulted me that it made it so hard to keep a straight face. '_What? No, that's not what I meant at all. I mean, I like the way you dress, it's for your age, it's cool, and laidback, it suits you.. I mean-'_

'_What do you mean my age? I dress like a kid?!',_ I kept my face as expressionless as possible, which was really hard given the way she was flustering all over her words.

'_No that's not what I mean at all, but I mean, it's-'_

I walked up to her and put my finger on her lips to silence her, giving her a smirk in the process, _'lighten up Mitch, I was joking with you!_', the face of mock horror on her face made me burst out laughing which earned a smack on the arm from Mitchie. _'Alex! How could you?! I thought I'd insulted you!' _

'_I know, that's what made it so funny!_', and again carried on laughing.

'_Alex! It's not funny!_', I walked up close to her, giving her a push in the process.

'_Stop whining Mitchie! It was funny!'_, she makes an adorable face at me when she crosses her arms and pouts at me that it just makes me burst out laughing again. _'Alex! Stop it!'_

'_I can't help it!'_

I looked up and she was smirking at me, before she stepped towards me, grabbing my arms and pushing me against the wall, she got so close to my face that I thought she was going to kiss me, but that quickly changed. _'If you don't stop laughing I'm going to tickle you until you beg me to stop!_'

I stopped quickly, my breathing becoming heavier and louder. I looked down at her lips quickly before looking up to her eyes, which she clearly noticed as she smirked at me before leaning in to my ear, and whispering, sending a shiver right through me, '_I knew I could make you stop!' _and with that she stepped back and walked over to the drawers pulling out two different sets of pyjama's, '_any of these good?'_

I was stuck to the same spot, trying to calm my breathing down, and nodded. She walked over to me and held them out, so I took the one that I preferred, just a plain vest top and black jersey shorts.

'_I'll let you get changed in here, I'll be waiting out there for you'_, and she walked out, closing the door behind her. I let out the breath I didn't realised I'd been holding and sat down for a minute, trying to calm myself down. Jeez, I would off jumped her right then if I hadn't been so shocked. After a few minutes I got up and changed, putting my clothes into a neat pile. Seeing as I'd taken so long I must've worried Mitchie as I heard a knock on the door and get little voice popping up, '_Everything ok Alex?_

'_Yeah I'm done, you can come in now'_, I bent down to pick up my clothes and glanced to the door to see Mitchie stood looking at my legs, the bandages now visible with the shorts on. She looked up to my eyes before looking down at the bandages again. '_Does it.. does it hurt?_'

I looked down, noticing that you could now see a blood stain seeping through from where a cut must've cracked, '_erm a little bit, it stings mostly'_. I looked up to Mitchie, '_actually, do you have any bandages at all, I think it's bleeding again'_. I swayed my leg to the side so she could see the blood stain now showing.

She nodded her head and stepped out, motioning for me to follow her, once we were out, I closed the door and Mitchie headed into her bathroom, not before looking back at me and motioning with her hand, '_go sit on the bed Lex, I'll go get my first aid box'_

I sat down for a minute glancing around before Mitchie came out with her first aid box and towels.

'_Sit on the towel Lex, just incase it bleeds more'_. I moved over onto the towel that Mitchie had placed down beside me and started to try and unwind my bandage, but didn't get very far when Mitchie grabbed my wrist, stopping anything from happening. _'I'll do it Lex! I don't mind honestly, I want to look after you'_, she smiled at me and I let my hand drop to my side as Mitchie started to unwind the bandage.

When it was fully in view I gasped at the sight my leg was in, '_oh my god!_', a tear dropped down my cheek but Mitchie was quick to wipe it away, leaning up and planting a kiss on my forehead in the process, she leaned back and took my hand in hers and squeezed it, before looking up at me, she smiled before leaning down and kissing the side of my leg, right next to my cuts, _'you're beautiful Alex!_', another tear dropped down my cheek and again Mitchie wiped it away. _'You're really so beautiful!_'.

She smiled at me again before taking a wipe and dabbing at the cuts where they had begun to bleed again, it stung a bit so I scrunched my nose up and grabbed onto the bed sheet, hissing at the same time. '_Sorry!'_ she smiled weakly at me before drying off my leg and re-applying a new bandage, we sat like that for a bit whilst she repeated the process on my other leg, it wasn't as bad just a few small cuts. Mitchie started to clear up so I got to get up when she stopped me_, 'it's ok, wait here for a minute Lex, I'll just go put this away!'._

I sat there again for a few minutes, yawning loudly as Mitchie reappeared in the room, '_sorry, it's kinda hitting me again now!'. _

'_Don't apologise, it's late. Come on, we can head to bed now'_. She came over to me and took my hand before pulling me up, a little harder than expected as I was flush against her body, nearly stumbling she grabbed hold of my waist to steady me. I didn't realise we were that close until I felt her breath on my face, my breathing becoming heavier at the situation.

'_Lex?' _

I looked up to her eyes, not realising I'd been staring at her lips for a while, '_hmm.. what's that?_'

'_You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now!_', she looked down to my lips before looking up to my eyes again.

'_I think I do!'_

She placed her hand onto my cheek and began to stroke it when I realised that we shouldn't do this. I don't want her to risk her life for me, which is what this would mean if we did this. As much as I want too. I stepped back and immediately regretted it seeing the hurt cross Mitchie's face.

'_I'm sorry Mitch, god I want too, more than anything. I just.. i.. I don't want you to risk everything for this, for me!'_

She stepped towards me again, stroking my cheek. She leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my lips before leaning back and pulling me into a tight hug, in which I grabbed hold of her as tight as possible.

'_Whatever this is Lex, I just want you to know how much I care about you. I only want you to be happy!'_

'_I know, and you make me happy! I don't know where I'd be without you!_'. Mitchie didn't reply to that, she just kissed the top of my head and grabbed a tighter hold of me. We stayed in that position for a few minutes before I yawned again. Mitchie pulled back and smiled at me before taking hold of my hand. '_Ok were definitely getting you to bed now!_'

I stopped before we reached the door and Mitchie looked back, frowning_. 'What's wrong?_'

I got shy all of a second, not really wanting to ask my next question so I hugged her around her waist and placed my head in the crook of her neck.

She giggled quietly before stroking my hair, '_hey, what's up?_'

'_Can.. can i… Oh god. Can I stay with you? Please?'_

She stopped stroking my hair and for a moment we just stood there before she stepped back and took a hold of my hand, taking me over to the side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and looked at me, _'go on then, I need some sleep too you know!_'. She giggled before motioning for me to get into bed. I frowned and then smiled before getting in and lying back down, Mitchie pulled the cover back up on me before moving a piece of hair out of my face and leaning down and placing a quick peck on my lips.

Mitchie moved around to the other side of the bed before getting in and lying on her side, looking at me. I copied her movement and looked at her and smiled.

'_We should go to sleep now, it's almost 2am!_', I nodded, yawning at the same time. '_Well I guess I got my answer there, alright if I switch the light off?'_

'_Yeah, I'm all good!_'

Mitchie turned off the light and I turned to face the other side, trying to get more comfortable, a few seconds later I felt the bed shift and Mitchie behind me, putting her arm around my waist, I stilled at first, not sure what to do before relaxing into her arms and placing my hand on top of hers.

'_Is this ok Lex?'_

'_Yeah, it's nice. Don't move please!_'

She giggled before leaning in and kissing the back of my head, '_I won't! Goodnight honey!'_

'_Night Mitchie!'_

A few minutes later I could hear Mitchie's breathing getting shallower and realised she was drifting off to sleep. I lied there for a few minutes thinking back to everything that was going on and realising I was more confused than ever.

What was going on with us? Does Mitchie really want me as much as I want her? All I knew it that as much as I liked Mitchie, I didn't want to risk what we had by messing it up. If this was as good as it was going to get, then I guess I could live with that.

A few minutes later I drifted off to sleep, just happy knowing that it was in Mitchie's arms.

...

Hopefully that wasn't too bad! Let me know what you think! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it's taking me so long, I really didn't think it would be as hard to write after the first few chapters, I was wrong! I'm going on holiday next week and will most likely have no access unless I get some wifi somewhere.. I'm trying to write another chapter to post before Monday but if not I'm going to be writing when I'm away to make up for lost time. Again, thank you so much for your reviews, much appreciated! I'm actually starting another story, it's completely different characters, so I'll be posting that once I'm back. I'll be away for just under 2 weeks! Hope you're all having a good summer so far, the weather here has been ridiculously warm for England, we usually get a few days. This has been a few weeks at 25 degree's and above, it's currently 30 today.. if you're not from the UK.. our summer max is usually 18/19/20 degree's which is warm for us! Anyways, rant over, enjoy!**

Alex's POV;

I woke up to the sound of the alarm going off and felt an arm remove itself from its place around my waist and the bed shift. The next second the alarm had turned off and I momentarily panicked, forgetting where I was. I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up when I felt a hand on my arm. I stilled before looking to my left and noticed Mitchie frowning at me, clearly worried by my reaction. She let go of my arm and shuffled back so her head was resting on the headboard behind her.

'_Sorry Lex, I didn't mean to scare you!'_

'_No its ok, I'm sorry! I panicked forgetting where I was. I was soo out of it when that alarm went off, that has to be one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time'._ I shuffled back so I was leaning next to her on the headboard, blushing slightly at my last statement, '_so thanks for that, I needed it!'_

She smiled at me before stroking my cheek slightly and leaning across to kiss me on the cheek, I shuffled closer to her and put my arm around her waist, leaning my head on her shoulder, whilst she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. _'Mitch?_'

'_Yeah Lex?'_

'_I mean it, thank you. I don't know why, and I know I shouldn't, but I feel really comfortable around you, sometimes Sophia or Bella would stay with me at night to calm me down but it's not the same, you.. you're just.. it's you'._

She turned to look at me smiling, which quickly turned to a frown when she registered what I'd said, _'why shouldn't you feel comfortable around me?'_

'_Because you're my teacher, I shouldn't feel anything for you!'_

'_Come on Lex, I really don't know what this, I have absolutely no idea, and I know we shouldn't, and can't, but this'_, she motioned with her hands between us, _'this is something, even if it's just looking after you, I want to look after you honey. Please believe me, I know what this is, and that it shouldn't, trust me, it's all I've thought about the last few days, but even so, if nothing but friendship comes from it, then that is better than nothing because I need you in my life Lex. I've not even known you 2 weeks and this would sound absolutely ridiculous to anybody else, but it's not, it's you and me'. _

I leaned back to look at her, a few tears dropping from my face, which Mitchie was quick to wipe away before she leaned down and pecked me on the lips quickly, leaning back to pull me back into her arms.

I was silent for a few minutes going over everything she'd said, friendship, that's right. That's what we'd be, friends, we would be friends, and we would care for each other, but we'd be friends, we'd hug, and kiss on the head, or the cheek, but we'd be friends, because in all honesty, I'd never needed someone so much in my life as I needed her right now.

'_I need you in my life too!_'

She sighed, kissing the top of my head before hugging me tightly again and staying in that position for another couple of minutes. We heard some movement in the room next to us and I quickly got out of bed, pulling the duvet back up from where I'd slept.

I glanced to the door before looking back at Mitchie, hooking a thumb towards the door as I walked towards it_, 'I'd better go check on him before he comes out!'_

I was already out the door when I heard Mitchie mutter '_ok'_.

…

A few hours later, once we'd all sat and had lunch together, I spent some time with Max in his room sorting out his stuff and plugging his PlayStation in for him, which he was seriously thrilled about. Mitchie was downstairs sorting out some papers she'd been given from the social services about Max so I decided to play a few games together. It was getting to about 4pm when Mitchie came upstairs, standing at the door smiling at us, I looked up out the corner of my eye, and glanced at her as she watched us play together, I smiled and looked back at the screen.

'_Hey guys, Lex, could I talk to you for a minute?'_

I kept my gaze on the game in front of me as I replied_, 'yeah sure, give me a few minutes and I'll come down'_, I glanced over to the door a few moments later as Mitchie turned to walk out the door, and I noticed the frown on her face. I didn't want to have a conversation with her, because I knew that in a few weeks, when everything went back to normal, and she went back to just being my teacher, this wasn't going to mean anything. In a few weeks, Max would be back home with us, and we wouldn't be seeing her outside of school. I wouldn't see her.

Friendship.

That's what this is.

About ten minutes later I finished up the game I was playing with Max and made my way downstairs and found Mitchie lying down on her sofa, just staring into space. I went and sat on the sofa next to her, pushing her hair out of her face and smiling down at her, where she just looked at me with a blank face.

'_Hey, what's up?'_

'_Are you … are you ignoring me? Because if last night was too much then we can just forget it, I mean, I don't wanna lose you Lex! Please don't just forget this'._

I sighed, reaching down to stroke her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand in mine. _'It's not that Mitch, it's just.. we.. well, there is no we. I mean, in a few weeks, it'll just go back to normal. I'll just be the kid you helped out for a few weeks. I think it would just be better if we stuck as friends. It would be safer for sure'._

I looked over at Mitchie, who had focused her attention on a spot on the corner, taking her hand out of mine. _'I guess if that's what you want then. Do you want me to take you home?'_

She still hadn't looked at me, and it looked like her eyes had glazed over, I couldn't believe I'd had the courage to stop all of this. It was a silly thought anyway. It would never work out.

'_Yeah please, I think Sophia and Miley want to see me. There worried I'll do something silly'._

She glanced at me quickly, eyes locking with mine with an expression that I couldn't read.

'_You won't will you?'_

'_No, I wouldn't want to do that to the boys again',_ Mitchie fixed her glance on the corner again, scrunching up her face as she thought about it, _'I wouldn't want to do that to you again Mitch! I'm so sorry!'_

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, _'I'm so sorry!'_

She looked up at me, smiling, but still had a small frown on her face. '_It's ok Lex! Don't worry!_', she sat up, pulling me into her arms, with me resting my head in the crook of her neck. _'Friends?'_

I nodded, _'friends!'_

We pulled back together, and I wiped the small tear that had fallen down her cheek, _'I'm sorry, I wish I was older and you weren't my teacher'._

'_Don't keep saying sorry Lex. It's fine. I get to still see you right?'_ I nodded my head. _'I mean, it's silly really, it should be me putting an end to whatever that was. I'm the adult here. I'm the one who should be responsible. I'm the one who's your teacher. But you're the one who's more mature. I guess it is what it is'. _

We locked eyes for a second before she cupped my cheek, stroking it. I closed my eyes at the affection. Regretting everything I'd just said, but knowing it was the only way possible in every way. I hadn't realised how much we'd both leaned in until I could feel her breath on my lips, and a shiver went straight through me. I looked down at her lips, slightly parted, and then up to her eyes, noticing her watching me. She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me. It was slow and affectionate, but it was powerful and everything I needed. We slowed after a few moments and pulled back and leaned my head against hers.

'_We can still hug right, and hang out? Just us?'_

I could see her lips twitch up into a smile before she sighed, _'I meant what I said Lex, I'm not going anywhere'._

…

Not long after I'd gone up and gotten Max and Mitchie took me home, coming in for a bit so Max could see Justin for a bit. Me and Mitchie sat on the sofa for a bit just watching random TV, talking about how when she went back to work next week I would look after Max during the day, as I wouldn't be going back for another few weeks.

As Max and Mitchie were getting ready to leave, I led them to the door when Mitchie turned back to look at me, _'I'll come over tomorrow and we can start discussing plans for your mums funeral alright? Try and ring your dad again later and let me know how it goes with Sophia and Miley!'_

I nodded and gave her a quick hug as Mitchie kissed the top of my head, me pulling back with a stupidly goofy grin on my face.

'_Ok, I'll text you later!'_

We got to the door where Max was waiting, and I lifted him where he jumped into my arms. Ruffling up his hair he giggled away.

'_I'll see you tomorrow alright bud! Be good for Mitchie!'_

'_I will Lexie, bye_!'

I watched as they made their way to the car, getting in before catching Mitchie's eye as she signalled for me to call her, I smiled and nodded my head, watching as they pulled away.

I went inside and sat down on the sofa for a minute, phone in hand, deciding what I'd say to my idiot of a father. Just as I started to dial the number, Justin came in. _'Who are you ringing?'_

'_Dad'_

'_Don't bother, I rang him earlier. Told him everything. Bastard really didn't give a shit. Just wanted to know if the shop was ok! Didn't even ask about how Max was, such a tosser! Just got to tell him when the funeral is and he'll come down a few days beforehand to check everything. I told him what happened. He really doesn't care at all Lex! He's bringing that bimbo with him too! You won't believe this, she's pregnant! The tosser has got his thing pregnant. God I can't wait for him to come back, if he think he's getting any of this, he can think again. He can get his money and do one!_'

I sat stunned, listening to Justin's rant and playing it over in my head…. coming back, bimbo, pregnant , funeral, money. He really was a dickhead.

'_That's fine. I didn't want to speak to him anyways. I'm going to ring Sophia and Miley to come over, their worried!'_

'_That's cool, I'm going up to my room to do some work. We should talk about the funeral soon Lex, it's a lot of work to do and they'll need to release mum's body to a funeral home soon'._

'_Actually Mitchie said she'd help, she's going to come round tomorrow to help us start organising so I can let you know what time there going to come so we can all sit down together?'_

'_Yeah sure. She seems cool, you two seem to be getting on awfully well considering she's your teacher and you hate school!'_

I turned my head to look him, scrunching my nose and eyes up trying to see if he was pushing something, but I wasn't sure. _'Yeah she's really nice. She's just helped me you know, I feel comfortable with her around, I guess I just needed someone who's a female to guide me a bit, never really had that before!'_

'_I guess, it's sweet though, you can tell she cares about you and everything she's done for our family!'_

'_Yeah I guess!',_ I glance up at him again, trying to cipher his expression. _'Well I'll let you know what time tomorrow once she texts me!'_

'_Cool, I'll head to my room and let you and your friends have space!'_

He comes over to me and kisses the top of my head, squeezing my shoulder in comforting way before heading towards the door.

'_Thanks Justin!'_

'_No worries sis!'_

…

An hour later, Sophia and Miley knocked on the door, and the minute we sat down on the sofa and looked at them, I started crying. Again, before two weeks ago, they'd probably seen me cry a handful of times, but things change. Sophia quickly pulled me into her and Miley was leaning down in front of me, rubbing my hands to calm me down. I stayed like that for a few minutes before it turned into a sniffle and I sat back, rubbing my eyes_. 'Sorry guys, wasn't much of a hello!'_

Sophia hit me, scoffing in the process_, 'don't be ridiculous Lex, you've been through a lot in the last few days, you're doing a lot better than I thought, which I'm glad, I don't think I could bear to see you all broken again'._

Miley entwined her hand in mine, making me look down at her. _'I love you Lex, were just worried about you, this is a lot that's happened. It's nice to see your coping well on the outside, I just hope you really are ok?'_

'_I really am, it's surprised me too, really, but Justin's been really good, and Max is being looked after, and Mitchie has helped me loads, I probably would be an absolute state without her here'._

I looked over at Sophia and noticed she was frowning, looking over at Miley, I was about to say something when Sophia piped up beside me_, 'where's Max staying, and who's Mitchie?'_

I realised then what I'd said, I guess it's ok, as far as everyone's concerned, she's just helping me out through a bad time. _'Miss Torres, she's helping me, she's really nice, and she's been through everything with us so far. She is actually Max's current guardian until they've cleared him to come back to us, that's where I was today and yesterday, settling Max in'._

I shrugged and looked between them both, they both sat there in silence, and I could tell Miley wanted to say something, _'You mean Miss Torres as in our tutor Miss Torres? And what do you mean by everything?'_

'_Yeah our teacher, and I mean that erm… ok, please don't freak out, I promise, and I mean, I promise I won't do it ever again, but the other night, when Mit… when Miss Torres left after bringing me home, I err, I cut myself. She found me, and she hasn't really left me since. Max almost got taken away but I rang her at school yesterday and she rushed over and told the social that she'd take Max, so he's there. But I promise I'm ok. Mit.. Miss Torres re-did my bandages yesterday and it freaked me out so much, I promised I'd never do it again and I don't want to break it!'_

I looked over the two of them and noticed they were sat watching me in shock, I looked over to Sophia again and saw that she had tears falling from her eyes, I reached up and wiped them away, before she through her arms around me and cried. Miley was still on her knees in front of me and I could tell she was crying too, so I pulled her up and sat her on my knee. They quickly turned there tears into a sniffle when Miley pulled back and looked at me. _'I can't believe we didn't just come over sooner, I am so sorry Lex, so so sorry. We should have been here, promise us too, please, don't do it again!'_

I glanced between them before smiling at them both, '_I promise, I love you guys!'_. I threw my arms around the both of them, pulling them both into a group hug before I pulled back and Sophia kissed the top of my head, giving me a quick hug and whispering in my ear_, 'I love you too Lex, so much!'_

We sat and talked for a while, I told them about the argument that had happened that morning and how Justin had found her, then about Mitchie telling me at school and me passing out, the note and then finally about my father and his pregnant bimbo. They said they'd help with any arrangements we needed, or if there was anything we could give them to do. They were heading for the door when I thought about the weekend and how it would be nice to spend some time with them to stop me seeing Mitchie too much!

'_Hey erm, do you want to stay over on Saturday night? It would be nice to have some company but I know it's late notice and everything so I totally get it if yo…'_

Sophia cut me off laughing, _'of course dork, let me know when to come over, I can bring some dvds and a bit of hash if you want?'_

'_Yeah that would be nice thanks!'_

Miley piped up next, hugging me at the same time, _'count me in, just yeah, let me know when, I'll see you later Lex, let us know about any arrangements you've made so we can start letting people know when, a few people have asked for their parents. Love you Lex!_'

'_Love you too!'_, Sophia stood at the door, turning back to Miley and chucking her the keys to the car, _'give me a sec, just wanna check something with Lex!'_

Miley nodded and Sophia waited until she was in the car before turning back to look at me, clearly like she was trying to work me out. '_Are you sure you're ok? I can stay here with you if you want? You're my best friend Lex, I just want to know you're okay?'_

'_I promise you Soph, I'm all good, as good as I can be. I think I'm all cried out, and I've taken it out on myself and it won't happen again. I've got Mitchie too, she's been really great!'_

'_I'm glad, I'll be ringing you in the morning at break to check on you though. I love you Lex-bum!'_

'_Love you too Queen Soph!'_

We laughed together before she gave me another hug and I watched as she got into the car and drove off.

I did my normal evening routine before finally lying down on my bed, it was only 10pm but I was tired and wanted to go to sleep once I'd rang Mitchie. I dialled her phone and she picked up a few seconds later.

'_Hey Lex!'_

'_Hey!'_

'_How was it then? Good to see them?_'

'_Yeah it was nice, they got upset, I told them literally everything, even about the cutting, which set them off again but I promised them I wouldn't do anything stupid again. I told them about my dad too!'_

'_Aww that's sweet! It's nice you have people you can be that open with. What's that about your dad?'_

'_He's a prick, Justin rang him. He didn't even ask about us, not even Max. He only cared about his stupid shop and that he'd be down a few days before the funeral and he's bringing his bimbo with him, who by the way, is now pregnant with his baby. Just what our family needs!'_

'_Aww Lex, well if he starts anything I'll be there for all of you. He's not going to stick his nose in now after all this time. I'll make sure of it!'_

'_Thanks Mitch! The girls know about you too, I accidently let slip your name and they didn't know who Mitchie was so I explained you were helping and looking after Max which they thought was sweet! I didn't tell them anything else, I promise!'_

'_It's ok Lex, I knew you wouldn't! Anyways about tomorrow, I can come round about 1ish if that's ok? We can get started then! Get thinking of any poems or songs you know your mum liked, think back to years ago, and flowers'._

'_Yeah I will do! And that's cool! How's my bud doing?'_

'_He's good. He was tired today, I think it's catching up with him too! I'll bring his playstation back over tomorrow so he has something to do while we talk alright?'_

'_Yeah that's good!',_ I yawned, trying to be discreet, but just making it louder. Mitchie laughed, _'I take it you're just as tired then. I'll let you get some sleep Lex. I'll see you tomorrow honey, sweet dreams!'_

'_Night Mitch!'_

Within minutes I'd tucked myself under the covers, switched the light off and was out for the count for the rest of the night!

…..

**Thanks again for the reviews and follows, it's pretty cool to see there's people all over the World reading this. If you have any questions my twitter is in the summary for the story :) **


End file.
